Rue
by hAnkY.theoneandONLY
Summary: post Fang contains spoilers... obviously so the flock meet up with another flock whose leader is mysteriously connected to Fang is a way. Lots of Fax and stuff.. sorry suck with summaries!T for language/violence... kinda... R and R PLEASE!
1. The Epilouge, that's the word right?

_**Hey guys! So um cuz this is my first fanfic it's probably gonna suck... but please don;t get mad at me I AM TRULY SORRY! but anyways um thanks for at least clicking the link and I love you for that. So this is like the little epilouge part and I'm sorry but Fang won't come in until a lot later... well not that far in but it may be a few chapters... soooo yeah **_

**_oh yah DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything Maximum Ride related... but if I did Fang would be severly punished haha XDXD Happy Readin'!_**

_Max, that was who I was, who I still technically am, but not really. I will never be Max again, not the full Max, not that person who never gave up, the  
__  
__person who fought like hell to protect her family, the Max that was unstoppable. Now I'm just a depressed heart broken girl, shattered, and crumbling._

_Days slip by but nothing changes. The hurt will never lessen, never soften, and never go away. I sit alone, thinking about him, day in and day out,_

_maybe if I think hard enough he will reappear and this will just be some stupid dream. Maybe, someday, I will wake up and everything will be_

_better, but for now,I'm just stuck in a horrible, never ending nightmare._

"Max…Max…MAX! Please stop writing emo morbid poetry in your head and come out, we're all worried about you, please just eat something or

come talk to us?"

I sigh and moan into my pillow hoping that Angel will take the hint and leave. Though of course she doesn't and I hear the squeak of my bedroom

door opening.

"Please Max, you know that just staying cooped up in here won't solve anything. It's been 2 months, you've written at least 30 different versions

of that emo poem and not one of them is good enough to publish, we're all worried about you. Iggy even asked me if you were planning on

committing suicide."

I just grunted into my pillow. I wasn't in the mood to move, or to eat, or to do anything. All I wanted was to sit in here, cry and write more emo

poetry.

She came and sat on the edge of my bed, "Look Max, we all know that you're a great leader and all, but isn't the reason Fang left to make sure

you're a good leader. You know if you just sit in here and cry there was kind of no point in him leaving because you sure were a better leader

when he was here… crazy make out scenes included. So if Fang knew that you were going to act like this he probably would never have left. But

the girl Fang knew would never ever break down like that. Max is strong and nothing can make her cry, or put her down. So Max, where is the girl

that Fang knew… the girl that we _all_ knew, because we really do miss her,"

I finally turned around and looked at her. My eyes were all puffy from crying and my hair was a mess. I was a mess and she and I both knew it. I

realized she was right, I never cried, not even when I snapped 4 ribs I gritted my teeth and dealt with it, so what's different now? I'm just going

to let some guy get to me? I have a family to take care of, Fang or no Fang. You know what? Fang can just go… wait Angel is probably listening to

this… but anyway what's gotten into me, I'm freaking Maximum Ride for god's sake… I HAVE FREAKING WINGS! I'm unstoppable, and nothing

especially heart break is going to get in my way. Though it will still hurt… it will always hurt. Great, I just ruined my epic monologue with that little

end part but who's going to know but Angel.

"Yeah, yeah your right, what the heck's gotten into me for the past two months?" I said staring up at her 7 year old face. "Okay I'm going to

shower and than I'll meet you downstairs. Tell Iggy to start on dinner and Nudge and Gazzy to set the table."

I headed off in the direction of my bathroom when Angel said "Oh yeah Max, we also bought your favorite ice-cream,"

I smiled and skipped the rest of the way.

Who needs guys? Who needs Fang? Not me!

_**haha yah I know your thinking well screw this there's probably not gonna be and Fang or Fax in this piece of crap, well there is but I'm trying to stay in character you know invincible Max, yeah... you get it? haha but seriously she still misses him but she's Max for god sake but it'll get better... this is the epilouge remember?**_


	2. Dylan the creeper strikes again!

_**Hey guys! okay so I know no one is actually reading this... so if you ARE.. than when your done just hit that little review button down there... mmmhmmm kay kay so thanks for reading this... I love you... but not that way.**_

**_DISCLAIMER!- I do not own anything Maximum Ride related, nor do I own any of Blake poetry... I don't even read his poetry, I just got that from a book ( City of Bone by Cassandra Clare in case your wondering) sooo thanks Happy Readin'!_**

I bounced out of my room feeling alive again. I skipped down the stairs 2 at a time and bounded into the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked beaming, "You know Iggy I would help with that but I'm probably gonna blow up the whole house… and that would suck so you can do it!"

I plopped into a chair in between Nudge and Gazzy and smiled, "So Nudge what have you been doing for the past two months, seriously tell… me… everything!"

For once Nudge was completely speechless. As Iggy served the lasagna that he made I heard Dylan whisper to Angel, "You're a miracle worker,"

For the next week the flock watched me closely, as if they were waiting for me to slip into my silent stupor again. Yet I was determined to make sure they didn't know… didn't see the pain I was still feeling. It hurt, really bad and every night I would still cry myself to sleep, though after everyone else was long into bed. I didn't want them too worry; it was my job to worry about them, not the other way around.

_**-PAGE BREAK!-**_

It was one day, 2 weeks after I had my epic moment of realization. I had just tucked Angel and Nudge in and kicked Gazzy and Iggy off the TV. My room was dark and after I had entered and closed the door I felt a prickle on my neck.

"Who's there?" I asked cautiously, backing toward a corner, "Come on, stop hiding," I felt a hand on my arm, "Max, it's just me," said a familiar voice, Dylan.

"What the hell do you mean _just me_ what the hell are you doing in my room!"

"You know Max, you know that we were meant to be together, it's our destiny."

"No… No. NO. NO. NO. NO! It is definitely not our destinies to be together, how many times do I have to tell you I will always truly love Fang and no one else. I don't care if you know everything about me because to me that makes you a creepy stalker freak! I do not date creepy stalker freaks!"

"Max, I thought you had gotten over him, I though you had moved on. I mean he did leave you." Dylan murmured his voice soothing in my ear

"He did it to protect me, to protect the flock" my voice came out in a tiny squeak.

"Have you ever wondered if he just said that Max. Why would he leave you if he knew you loved him so much? Haven't you ever stopped to think about that?"

I was suddenly aware of how close we were. In my rant I hadn't noticed him put his arms around me. I tried to push away but he held on tight. I tilted my head up to scream more profanities at him but suddenly his mouth was on mine.

I reacted on instinct and kissed him back. Obviously noticing he deepened the kiss, parting my mouth with his. It was okay, though his lips were a little harder than Fang's, FANG!

I pulled back and glared at him, "What the hell was that?"

"You liked it, don't deny it. I was just trying to get you to see that Fang isn't the only guy in the world. Come on, look at me and tell me that you forgot Fang for a second." I felt like screaming.

"Why don't you see I will never get over Fang, Fang is my life, I may put on an act for the kids but it hurts, and it will never stop and nothing you do or say will ever change that." I glared at him, my words were eerie calm.

"That's where you're wrong Max, it will change, and I can see it. If you just get past Fang you will see the world. You will see the world as it is, infinite,"

"Oh my god, are you quoting at me?"

"Yes I am and any educated person would know that it's Blake, but you obviously don't read classical literature,"

The only thing that stopped me from screaming about every cuss word I knew waking up Iggy, learning about 20 more and than screaming them at him was the door bell.

"I'll get it," I said calmly and walked over to the door. Just as I walked out I stuck my head back in a said, "By the way, Fang is a waaaaaaaay better kisser,"

My good mood of pissing Dylan off was short lived. I leaned down on the railing of the deck and there was Jeb. He looked up and saw me and shouted, "Max, there's something you need to know, something really important,"

_**Yah the next chapter is where things get a bit juicy... soooo please keep reading and reviewing, seriously I don't care if yo ujust write BLAH it will still mean the freaking world to me... WOOPS I forgot about Total and Akila... they're coming in the next chapter I promise, haha I love total XDXD**_


	3. Jeb and his stupid insane ideas

_**Hey guyses soooo um this is kinda short but I promise it'll pick up REALLY soon. sooo um thanks for reading!**_

**_OMG almost forgot DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything Max related, but the plot so it's MINE! writers keepers readers weepers AHAHAHA XDXD lol jk i love you guys! Happy Readin'!_**

I sighed, "Doesn't anyone stop by to say hello anymore?" Jeb smiled at me,

"I'm sorry Max, but it is really important, so how about you let down the ladder, wake up the kids and I'll tell you every thing,"

"Um, yeah so I don't exactly trust you so much right now so why don't you just tell me right here and then I might consider… hey what are you doing?" Dylan was lowering the ladder down to Jeb. He straightened and said, "What? He said he wanted to come in… so I figured why not let him in."

"Okay first of all no… NO! You do NOT call the shots here… I do… that's why I'm the leader… not you not Angel no one but me so if you got a problem with that than you can just go"

"Um, Max I'm still here. Why don't you go wake the kids and meet me and Dylan in the Living room?" Jeb interrupted. I gave them one last glare and stomped into the house.

When I had finally dragged a struggling Nudge out of bed everyone else was laying crumpled in the room. I squeezed onto the sofa with Angel, Nudge and Gazzy even though the sofa Dylan sat on was completely empty.

"Okay down to business, first of all I have arranged for Total and Akila to be staying with Dr. Martinez while you guys do this one thing." he held up his hand to stop me from interrupting, "Let me finish Max, and please… PLEASE do not interrupt, okay?"

We all gave shaky nods. "Okay so you need to know that I had no authority and definitely could not tell you this before, so don't think that I have been harboring secrets okay. But there is a meeting in Northern Washington, Seattle to be exact and it would be nice if you guys could attend. There are some issues that will be discussed that… well may concern you guys. So what do you think?"

Everyone was silent for a minute contemplating the situation on their own than all heads turned to me. I thought about it. It's more likely a trap to get us into a lab or something, so actually I don't think we'll go. Yup, there is no way that we are going to that meet-

_Max!_

What Angel?

_Max, it's kinda either we go willingly or we're gonna be forcefully sent there._

Oh really, so what else does Jeb know?

_He just knows that if you don't agree to it than they're gonna come get us. Not his decision._

So not his fault?

_Exactly_

Uhhh, FINE!

_But we're gonna have to fly on a plane._

You mean have to have to?

_Yup._

Darn…

"Okay" I said, "We'll go, but I want first class everything Batchelder, hear me, FIRST CLASS EVERYTHING. We got a deal?"

Jeb looking immensely relieved said, "Sure, what ever you say Max, that can be arranged. So I'll be here in a week at 10 to pick you guys up. Pack for about a week long stay,"

"Yeah, great, whatever, I would say nice seeing ya, but frankly it wasn't so don't come early and make sure next time your car has working a.c." I said as I slammed the door in his face.

"Okay guys get some sleep we probably will have defense strategies to go over so I want everyone awake by 10," the rest of the flock mumbled profanities at me as they climbed back up the stairs. Dylan stared at me his blue eyes scanning me like a laser.

"Max," he said as he passed me to the stairs

"Perverted bird brain," I muttered in response.

_**Yah it was short but I promise that the next chapter will be soooooooo much longer so thanks for reading and like REVIEW PLEASE! even if you think that this is the crappiest thing you have EVER read please tell me that!**_

**_haha ILY peeps! 3_**


	4. Expected surprises oxymoron!

_**Hey guys sooo this is where things get a bit... well juicy. So um like I promised this chapter is LONG sooo YAHHH for that... the next one won't be as long... probably haha XDXD hey! if you guys have any suggestions than I would LOVE to hear them! feel free to leave them in a REVEIW ( hint hint nudge nudge) OMG haha Nudge... lol XD**_

**_DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything Maximum Ride related... but I do own this plot and the other characters so writers keepers readers weepers... DEAL WITH IT! haha jk I love you guys XDXD_**

I flinched as the plane rocked a little bit. I know this model was supposed to be really smooth and even better than air force 1 but really, I'm part bird, I can tell.

Gazzy and Iggy were discussing our chances that the plane was going to blow up. They were getting pretty animated about it too.

Nudge and Angel were flipping through the countless of teen fashion magazines. They had already figured out what each of our fall scent was (mine was something deep and mysterious like Sandalwood… what the hell is Sandalwood? And who names and tree after footwear?), which celebrity hair style should we have, (I'm supposed to have side bangs and a long straight pony tail, I don't really like bangs, they get in the way), what type of guy turn you on (I got the strong and silent type, everyone was quiet for a bit after that one. I gave Dylan a told ya so look) and countless other pointless tidbits that are completely and totally unnecessary.

Dylan was by the window, staring out into the sky. We had been extremely polite to each other over the past week. I'm pretty sure that Angel told everyone what had happened between us, (well actually I know she did, Tuesday's lunch was a kind of hint when Gazzy just randomly screams "HE DID WHAT?")

I go and stand by him. It's really beautiful, tall majestic trees on the coast.

"Hey," I say cautiously.

"Hey," he replies.

We go back to looking at the scenery.

"Look Max, I'm sorry about that night, okay? I think I just kinda… well I'm sorry I should have known… well I…" he was stuttering like a maniac. Though it was extremely amusing I stopped him

"Look its okay, I guess I kinda overreacted too," _NOT_, "So you know let's just be cool with each other, okay Dyl?"

"Yeah cool Max,"

"Aw OMG this is like totally soap opera worthy!" Nudge exclaims in the background. Crap, forgot they were still here.

I laugh, "Sure Nudge whatever. You may want to start cleaning up your mess though; we're going to be there soon."

"No need Max," Jeb said stepping into the room, "Like you requested first class everything, no need to clean anything up,"

I catch the look in Gazzy and Iggy's eyes but before I can stop them they drop about 5 little pellets into a liter bottle of soda.

"Everyone take cover… IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Gazzy shouts running and jumping behind a couch with Iggy at his heels.

The soda bottle explodes drenching everything (including the WHITE couches) with coke. I turn to them.

"OMG did you even know what that could have done! The whole freaking plane could have exploded! Did you even know what that was?"

"God, Max chill. It was just Mentos and soda," Iggy said.

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

"Okay so I want everyone on their best behavior. Gazzy, Iggy that means no exploding…unless it's a necessity. Nudge I'm restricting you to 100 sentences per every 10 minutes, and I mean proper sentences, no run-ons, and Angel, you can read they're minds but please no creepy persuasive stuff, unless I say so or if they turn out to be scientist with needles. If the latter is the case make them stick themselves and jump out the window. Okay got it? Good."

I lectured my flock on the way to the meeting. It took place inside a giant building that wasn't labeled at all. It kinda seemed to be in the middle of no where, but that's probably because of the trees. They were huge and beautiful. How I would love to fly around here, but only after the meeting.

We were being carted around in a really big stretch limo, but not big enough to fly in though we could stretch out our wings.

"Okay so this is a science meeting, so there will be a lab of some sort but don't be freaked out because they're not gonna test on you,"

We were walking up the path and into the hallway. Everything was white. It kind of reminded me of a hospital… or the school. I shuddered and pushed that thought out of my head.

Jeb walked us toward a door marked Executives and then turned and faced us.

"Okay this is where I leave you guys, I'll come get you later, and please don't freak out and beat up the people here. They are really important," and with that he turned and left.

"Okay people you heard the man, no spaz freak out got me? Let's go." I said and opened the door.

Inside the room is a log table with 6 chairs on each side. Five of the chairs on the far side are taken by important looking business people. The one in the center gestures for us to sit down across from him. As I take my seat in the center with Angel to my right and Dylan to my left I scan the room for possible escape routes. The wall behind the executives is a complete window so it shouldn't be too hard to escape if needed.

The one in the center turned to us. He looked about middle age and was kind of balding,

_Angel, tell Gazzy not to say anything about his hair. _I thought

_Okay_ she replied

He looked at us appraisingly and said, "Children, I know you must think that it is us you are meeting with today, but the case is not so. Today you will be meeting with a few friends of mine. I hope you will like them but if you will please follow Charlotte you will be introduced in due time."

Charlotte, the one on the end stood. She looked young, about 19 maybe. Her red hair flowed down her back and accented her green eyes and really tight suit. "Okay guys this way!" she said motioning for us to follow.

What was the use in standing? I thought to my self grumpily. The women only reminded me of Fang more. Stupid Fang with his stupid red head obsession. Stupid fang… SCREW YOU FANG I HA-"

_Um Max…?_

Yeah Angel?

_You're cussing Fang out in your head… again._

Oh, sorry.

We stopped at a big metal door. Charlotte walked into a small closet and came out with a bunch of white coats. "You'll need to wear these, required safety procedures," she said briskly handing them out.

"Wait, what's going on, why do we need lab coats?" I wasn't liking the look of this.

"You'll see," she said plainly and typed in a code for the door. It swung open and she gestured for us to enter and shut the door tightly behind her. I was getting edgier and edgier by the minute but I kept my cool.

Charlotte stopped at the last door in the hallway. "Okay so they're in here. You guys chat for a bit and we'll come get you all later. Okay?"

We all nodded and she opened the door and shut it after we were all in.

I looked around; the walls were concrete and white. There were widows but they were kind of small and way up high. No problem we could handle that. The room was totally empty. No signs of life anywhere.

"Hello?" I called out tensely, "Anybody here?"

"What do you want and what are you doing here?" A hostile voice echoed through the room.

"We just want to meet you," I said my voice a lot calmer than I felt.

"Suuuure you do," the voice said again and suddenly we were surrounded by 6 people, "Look, I know you want to test on us or whatever because I wasn't fooled by your little charade off…" the speaker was cut off by a little girl tugging on her arm. She frowned, "What is it Devon?"

"Rue, they're not going too, I'm not even sure they're scientists,"

She turned back to us, "So, your NOT scientist eh?"

"Of course we're not! Do we LOOK like scientist to you?"

"Yeah well quite frankly you do," said another one. He was tall and had blonde wavy hair that fell into his golden eyes. God why do they have to make all these guys so pretty?

"Uh! Okay look at this and tell me I'm a scientist," I say and quickly nod at the flock. We all shrug off the lab coats and spread our wings.

That got a desired reaction; they all looked quite startled at the sight of our wings.

"Wow… that's so weird because…" she trailed off and looked at her group who were all behind her now. Than she glance at the tall blonde one who nodded, and then… okay get this.

They spread out their wings too.

GAAAAH I knew something like this was gonna happen, but really, how many bird people are these scientist freaks gonna make?

_**yup.. so it's picked up but the next chapter is where things get BETTER! hah OMG review! PLEAE! seriously 45 hits and only 5 review? really guys your KILLING me! XDXD**_


	5. Shattering Shatter proof glass

_**haha lol guys juicy juicy XDXD thanks to everyone who reviewed XDXD I love you! ( but not in that way) haha LOL **_

**_DISCLAIMER! I own my character not the Max characters... but MY characters... THEY BELONG TO ME MUHAHAHAHAH lol yah.. um okay... Happy Readin'!_**

"Wow, um sorry about that, I didn't realize you… well hey, my name is Rue," said the one in front.

_She's the leader _Angel informed me in my head

Okay go it. I replied.

She was about my height, maybe a little shorter; she had long black hair and deep brown eyes. Her wings were ebony black, she reminded me of someone.

"Yeah, and this is Jace," she pointed to the tall blonde one; I remembered her looking to him before she showed us her wings.

_He's like her Fang. _Angel told me, but I already knew that.

"This is Nom," she said pointing to a tall guy with brownish hair and sunglasses. I realized that he was blind.

"This is Jenna," she said pointing to a girl about Nudge's age with pretty green eyes and straight red hair. She was bouncing with excitement.

"This is Mikey," she said pointing to a little boy that looked about Gazzy's age and had similar hair and devilish looking eyes.

"…and this is Devon," she said pointing to the little girl that was clutching her sleeve. She had an Angel like look of self reassurance around her. She looked about Angel's age too, though she had Rue's olive skin and dark hair, though Devon's hair was glossy and straight where as Rue's was perfectly tousled, if that made any sense.

"Oh, cool well I'm Max, and this is Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I said pointing to each one as I went along.

"That's cool," she said. We were all silent for a bit, Rue staring at me intently. It was kind of weird, but the rest of her flock obviously knew what she was doing.

"OMG! You can read minds too!" Angel suddenly exclaims startling everyone.

"Yeah! Can you influence people with you mind too?" Devon exclaims.

"Yeah! OMG Max they're just like us!" Angel screams.

"Wait, so you mean that he…" Gazzy said pointing to Mikey "…likes blowing things up and can make deadly farts?"

"Yup, and Jenna likes fashion magazines, Justin Bieber and talks as much as Nudge," said Angel.

"Iggy likes blowing things up, hot girls, and he's blind like you Nom!" Devon says.

They all start blabbering with each other laughing and talking, freaking out in Nudge and Jenna's case.

Dylan and I stand by surveying the scene, Rue and Jace do to, but Rue is still looking at me, she suddenly says, OMG are you serious Fang just LEFT you… after ALL that… OMG!"

Okay I admit I'm really startled. I don't think that Devon or Angel told her because they look busy laughing and talking.

"…and seriously man, you don't just molest girls I their rooms, I'm sorry but it doesn't work that way," she says turning onto Dylan who looked cornered.

"Wait, what how do you…?" I stutter. Rue looks down sheepishly.

"She can read emotions, rather well. It does get kind of embarrassing when she randomly walks up to people on the street and tells them to dump their boyfriend because he's cheating on her with her sister,"

"I didn't know her boyfriend was next to her," Rue said still looking down. "Yes you did," Jace said.

"Yeah, sorry about that Max couldn't help it…" she said looking up and smiling ruefully.

"It's okay," I say, "So what special talents do you have Jace?"

"He can levitate things, and sometimes read emotions… but not as well as I can," Rue said.

"Yeah, well I can levitate things better than you can," he said back.

"OH can I see?" Nudge and Jenna were next to us. "Okay," he said and the next thing I saw was Nudge hovering in midair, she wasn't moving her wings at all.

"I can't lift people… or anything like that, but I can do smaller things," Rue said and Nudge's hair began dancing around her face.

"So what can you do?" Rue asked us after they had set Nudge down and the kids were all swooping through the big room.

"Um, well apparently Dylan here can see really far, like into outer space…and he can heal himself… and he was like genetically enhanced to fight better than all of us." I said plainly

"Hmm, one of the newer models? How old are you?" Rue asked.

"I'm 8 months," he said kind of shyly, "but Max here is supposed to be the best flier and strongest bird person on the planet, and she's destined to save the world,"

"I don't doubt that," Rue said quietly.

I was about to ask why when I heard a click, like someone unlocking the door. "Guys, get behind me," Rue said. The two other flocks got behind us. Rue was to my right with Jace to her right and Dylan to my left.

"Ah, I see you guys have met, but now could we see Max and Rue?" The person who entered was that Big shot from the executive's desk. Rue stiffened.

"I'm not going anywhere with out Jace," Rue said defiantly.

"Fine, suit yourself, Max you may take someone with you too, let's go." He said turning sharply and exited with out waiting.

"Nom, Iggy you're in charge. Angel and Devon listen around okay?" I said while Rue nodded approval.

"You coming Dylan?" I said and headed out the door.

"What do you think they want? Rue said to me quietly as we followed the balding man out through the twisting turning halls.

"I have no earthly idea," I reply.

He stops at a room; it's quite like the first room with the executives with a long table and full wall window. We take our seats me and Rue in the center with Dylan on my left and Jace on Rue's right.

"Okay, so you guys know that we don't have complete scans on your fighting abilities." he began. Oh great, I knew it would come down to something like this. I catch Rue's eye and she nods her head in the direction of the vent and the window. I nod toward the window. Possible escape routes. "So we were wondering if you guys would you know go all out, like a fight to the death on each other…"

"WHAT!" Rue and I exclaim. "A fight to the DEATH?" I scream. Okay this is bad, we've gotta spilt, now. Rue looks at me and nods.

"Yeah, well thanks for the offer, but I'm not in the killing mood at the moment, so we're gonna say no. Maybe you and your idiotic moron scientist dudes can have a killing spree with each other and it will do us all good. You get your evil death data and we get rid of scientists who want to stick us with needles!" Rue says sickly sweet, her voice dripping with deadly charm.

Her smile was nice but her eyes unforgiving… I like this kid.

"Yes, well I believe it's not that simple," he said and suddenly guards flooded the room.

"Wow, love to stay for the party, but I've gotta run, sorry!" I say and we jump into action.

I charge for the window but I bounce right off. "It's shatter proof!" I exclaim to Rue who was punching out guard after guard after guard.

"Nothing is shatter proof," she says and jumps onto the desk, "Cover me," she says and dives into a small little closet marked, janitorial room.

Jace and Dylan have each taken out 20 men with more pouring I when Rue emerges with a vial in her hand.

"Stand back!" she shouts and throws it at the window. It started melting leaving a big hole, big enough to fly thorough. First Dylan than Jace than Rue and Me we all hopped through and spread our wings.

"Sorry for the window!" I shouted,

"But hey! Your life is ruined, your test subjects have left AND your wife is cheating on you with him," Rue said pointing to the head of security who was standing by the executive, "So you could always jump!"

As we flew away laughing I asked her, "Really?"

"No!" she squealed laughing gleefully. I laughed too, I was starting to grow attached to this kid.

Then I froze, "What is it Max?" Jace asked swooping beside me. Rue realized just as I said it.

We had left the kids.

_**MUHAHAHA me with my evil cliffy! ahaha lol I'll post the next chapter up later today... probably. XDXD awww REVIEW! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU! okay if you review for me I'll review on one of your stories... Deal? lol I love bribery haha XD ILY!**_


	6. No shit Sherlock, and Fang

_**HAHA I left you guys with a cliffy well this chapter is long so I hope you'll forgive me XD**_

**_DISCLAIMER! need I say more? haha. Happy Readin'!_**

"Crap, crap, crap, crap WTF! How could we have forgotten like that?" Rue exclaimed bouncing up and down in midair clutching her hair in her hands.

"Okay um… so…so what about Max and I like… go through in plain sight… you two come through the vents or should…AH! I hate planning! Come on let's just wing this!"

"Fine by me," I said and raced after her already hurtling figure. What kind of mother am I? I left my kids with some maniac that wants them to battle to the death to see reaction time or some crap like that. I caught up to Rue, "Your fast," she said offhandedly, "Okay look, there's the window to the room they were in, let's hope that they haven't go to them yet," she said pointing to the tallest one on the back side of the building.

We go and to hover by the windows. "It's clouded, we can't see in," Dylan says.

"No shit, Sherlock," Rue says, "Okay stand back,"

She backs up a bit and then ran forward kicking in the window in one piece, "After you," she says to me with a flourish and I enter.

I land in the room lightly with the rest of them right behind me. I look around.

"Angel, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, where are you guys?" I call out softly. There's no answer.

"Max, they're not replying, what are we supposed to do?" Rue comes to stand by me.

"Well we could go and surprise attack those freaky scientist Big shot dudes," I start,

"No, they'll probably expect us to barge in, what about…"

Rue and I start discussing tactics,

"Um, Max?" Dylan says.

"Not now, we're busy," I reply waving him off,

"Max, seriously you need to see…"

"Not now one second, You think they could have…"

"MAX! They don't have them. Iggy or someone picked the lock!"

I turn and look at Dylan. "How do you know that?"

"There's one of Nudge's bobby pins in the lock.

"Oh…"

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

"Dylan, stop stomping so loud!" Rue says, "God, you're like an elephant,"

"Well I'm sorry I can't levitate myself," he hisses back.

"Fine," Jace says and now all of us are barely hovering above the ground. It was pretty sweet to be honest with you, but we had a mission.

"Okay so if you were Iggy or Nom in charge and you were on the run from mad evil scientists where would you go?" Dylan said exhaustedly. We had searched the whole building and still hadn't found them.

"Well I would go where I had an advantage, like I would go where there were lots of things to levitate and smash into people," Jace said. I heard Rue mutter show off.

"So what are Iggy and Nom's special skills…? Well they can see colors can't they so they would go somewhere with many colors so they could make things out better they also like blowing things up…"

"OMG that's it! The chemical storage closet!" Rue exclaims. "The one we saw on the fourth floor!"

We hurry over there. I stop and creak open the door.

"Gazzy, Iggy? Nudge, Angel?" I say quietly. "Guys it's me, Max,"

"MAX!" I hear a squeal and suddenly Nudge is on top of me gripping me in a huge bear hug. "OMG so like first Devon and Angel were all like they're coming for us so like Iggy hacked the lock in like… 5 seconds and then we hid in that closet by the door until the freaky people left and then we all crawled into the vent and than Nom said we should get out in here and they made like some kinda explosive bomb thing incase the scientist came in here looking for us, but then you came and then I started telling you all this and…" I heard Jenna gushing to Rue.

"Okay well you can tell me all that in more detail when we get back to the house. Do you guys want to come stay with us for a while?" Rue asked me, "We don't live very far from here and it's really pretty,"

"Of course! What do you guys think?" I asked my flock.

"We're already there Max," Iggy said.

There wasn't enough room to fly up to the vent, and the shorter kids were… well too short to jump up there so Jace and Dylan lifted them up there.

I saw both Rue and Jace's cheeks flush as he held her waist and boosted her up.

_It's the only relationship Rue's ever been confused about, her and Jace's_

I heard a Devon's voice in my head.

_I think they like each other, but it's confusing for Rue, she usually knows everything about this kind of stuff. That's why their not together, she thinks that she'll know when she falls in love, but it's already happened._

I felt a pang in my heart. Rue and Jace reminded me of me and Fang. God, I miss him so much.

The house where they live was kind of like ours. It was E shaped too, but instead of the dry desert air it was surrounded by giant trees. We landed on the cliff with the house and we all looked around.

"Welcome Home!" Rue said and unlocked the door.

Rue gave us a tour of the house. Not really necessary because it was exactly like ours. "Okay um Angel and Nudge you can bunk with Devon and Jenna. Iggy and Gazzy can stay with Nom and Mikey. Dylan with Jace and Max can sleep in my room Got it?" Rue said, "There are extra blankets and stuff in the attic so you can get yourself set up after dinner, Nom and Iggy on it? Okay we can go get you guys' stuff from you hotel later Max. No! Devon don't do that!"

I had to admit Rue made a pretty good leader. She was smart and certainly capable.

Later, after we had tucked the little kids in and made sure the guys weren't watching anything too inappropriate we were laughing and talking in her room.

"Max," she said kind of timidly,

"Yeah?" I said.

"Could… could you tell me about Fang?"

I was silent for a moment.

"Sorry, you don't have too…"

"No, it's okay. When we escaped from the school Fang was just my best friends, my right hand man. He was like the guy next door. Well, dog crate next door really. I mean we didn't really get to the lovey dovey part until we were 14… ish. I kept noticing how he was flirting with other girls… especially red heads… and it bugged me. I think he got annoyed when I flirted with other guys. Than one day he kissed me, but I ran away. I didn't want to admit that I loved him, I thought of him just as family. But, he was persistent, I kept running away. Then one time, I stayed and it was the most wonderful thing I had ever experienced. After that we knew that we were made for each other,"

"So… so why did he leave?" Rue asked quietly.

It was a few months ago actually, Angel was on one of her angry control rampage things again and so she told everyone that Fang was going to be the first to die. I wanted to strangle her than, but obviously as you can see I didn't. But still, Fang and I never had a moment, and the kids got restless whenever we did. Finally Angel kicked me out of the flock because of it, because it seemed like I loved Fang more than the rest of them. Fang came with me, but than Angel got herself captured at a party in Hollywood so we had to end our trip to Vegas there..."

"Vegas?" Rue snorted, "Sorry, continue…"

"So after that Angel just ran away to some doctor freak who was trying to genetically enhance all humans, he was the guy who made Dylan. I ran after her and he gave me a choice, to let him test on us, or die in the apocalypse. Well I obviously chose the latter of the two and went back home. Dylan and Fang had a huge argument and Fang left. He went to Angel. There he was captured by the freaks and they injected him with this crap. He…he died because of it, but by that time Angel had sent me a mental message and we were there and beating the hell out of the freaks while I tried to get Fang to wake up. It was the most horrible thing I had ever experienced, me thinking he was dead, but then I saw a tube marked adrenaline. It was my last chance and I had nothing to lose so I plunged it into his heart…. and… and… he came back to me."

By now tears were falling down both me and Rue's face.

"So Fang was alive, and I was so happy for that. But than after our flying talking dog's wedding he left, this is the note he gave too me," I reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

"I see how Dylan ties into this now. I didn't really get your relationship really, it's like he's forced to love you. And, it's weird I can feel yours and Fang's relationship really well right now, so it's either he's here now, or it's really strong. I think it's really strong. Though, I wonder what his mission is,"

I just sit on the floor and stare at the note, my hands trembling.

"Go to sleep Max, it'll do you some good," Rue says kindly and turns off the light.

I try to sleep but I can't, I'm sobbing too hard.

Rue comes and sits beside me on the floor. She takes my hands in hers and began stroking my hair singing softly. It's calming and soon I drift to sleep.

_**See I gave you a REALLY long chapter AND a summary of Fang (uhhh screw you fang why did you leave max WHY!) haha well review guys and I'll update faster, YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION! **_

**_OH YAH! and incase you guys wanted to know... the song Rue sings to Max is Rue's Lullaby... you know from the Hunger Games, ("Deep in the meadow, under the willow a bit of grass, a soft green pillow, lay down your head, and close your eyes and when they open the sun will rise, here its safe, and here it's warm and here the daisies guard you from every harm and here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true here is the place were I love you etc. etc.) haha lol (Disclaimer... I do NOT own that song... suzanne collins does)_**


	7. De ja vu and really long essays

_**Okay guys REALLY sorry for the EXTREMELY long delay... haven't had internet since FOREVER! so I just got it up like literally now... and it's like 11 at night... so yeah... really sorry but hey I did it didn't I?**_

**_DISCLAIMER! The word speaks for itself_**

"Okay rise and shine my little bird friends, the early bird gets the worm or in this case not having clean up duty, come on Jenna, Nudge, stop hogging the bathroom," I awake to the sound of Rue's loud voice in the hall. I get up and join her.

"Wuz goin' on?" I ask groggily running my hand through my knotted hair.

"Oh, um, so I got Iggy and Nom on Kitchen duty, Gazzy, Mickey, Angel and Devon are watching those early morning cartoons that keeps them quiet, Jenna and Nudge are hogging the bathroom, Dylan is in the kitchen doing something, your awake now… who does that leave? Oh yeah Jace… psh he'd better be up," she muttered and headed off in the direction of his room. I followed her, not wanting to deal with the loud clanging coming from downstairs.

"Jace, JACE! You awake?" she screamed banging on his door. There was no response. She sighed; "If you don't open the door I'm coming in!" she said banging some more. There was still no response. "Fine you asked for it," she said and walked in.

Jace was on his bed "sleeping"

"Look, kid I know your awake, no one could sleep through the racket downstairs and your smiling so get up!" she said shaking his shoulder. He just turned over facing the wall instead of her.

"Come on man get up," she said climbing onto his bed shaking him some more. "Seriously you're going to make me face hell on my own?"

"Wake up you freaking deserter!" she said jumping up and down on his bed accenting each word with a jump, "You are a horrible person, woops!" she said _accidentally_ kicking him… you know where.

He cringed and faced her, looking up at her, "You're gonna pay for that,"

"Nu uh," she said crossing her arms,

"Yeah," he said and he twitched his head, with a squeal she fell off the bed with a bunch of sheets. He smirked while she dug her way out.

"HEY! No FAIR! You can't do that… it's like… immoral!" she said and then tackled him, well at least tried; he stopped her again, but this time she was hovering in mid-air, her hair hanging down in her face.

"I hate your guts, you know that right?" she said stiffly.

"No, you loooooove me soooooooo much," he said twirling her to face him.

"How would you know, you can barely tell confusion from envy from FREAKING ANNOYANCE!" she said in contradiction, "I know for a fact that you're COMPLETELY in love with me,"

"Psh, how would YOU know?" he said with the same joking face that she had on,

"Who ISN'T in love with me?" she said while Jace rolled his eyes.

"I'm not," Dylan said coming into the room, "Hey, you messed up my folding!" he said seeing the pile of sheets that were recently used to trap Rue.

"You FOLD?" Jace exclaimed, "No wonder they had to program you to love someone, you would be SUCH a hit with the ladies if you tried," both Jace and Rue snickered, even I kind of smile at that one.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't hold women captive in my bedroom," he said nodding toward Rue who was still floating beside Jace.

"Yeah well at least women LIKE to be held captive in my bedroom, I've heard otherwise about you," both Dylan and I blushed at that one.

"HEY! Stop assuming things, Rue said whacking him on the head, "Now let me down, I bet they've eaten all the food AND Nudge and Jenna have used all hot water up, I needed to wash my hair today, it was getting a little dull and limp." Rue pouted.

"I think your hair looks fine," Jace said fingering her locks sub consciously, looking into her eyes.

I turn and leave, this reminds me too much of Fang, it hurts a lot more at times like this, but I kind of forget it at other times. It's kind of weird, but I'll deal, I always deal, okay, okay most of the time.

Dylan follows me downstairs. We salvage what we can from the destruction zone that supposed to be the kitchen table. After about 10 minutes of watching a really stupid cat chase a mouse, Angel asked me, "Max, where's Rue and Jace?"

"Probably having s-" I shut Dylan off with a really hard kick in the shin, it broke the skin.

"I head that lover boy," Rue said prancing down the stairs, it was amazing. Like she was actually flying, she was so graceful, you had to stop and watch her. Jace came after her; he was surprisingly elegant as well. He moved quietly through the shadows, quick and easy, like a shadow,"

"Dude, what's up with your leg?" Jace said at Dylan's wound.

"Max," he muttered squeezing at the cuts. They instantly banded together sealing the cut. Rue's nose shriveled up.

"You know I knew we had freaky healing powers but you new generations just take it to the limits," Rue said patting his shoulder. "I know, I know, your embarrassed of being a freak but hey! You could join some sort of, you know help group, maybe meet some people like you. I know it'll be hard and stuff but you'll cope!" she said sympathetically, while everyone else cracked up.

"Funny," he muttered and turned back to the TV.

"Aw, you know we're kidding man, right?" Jace said slugging him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever man," he said slugging him back.

"Okay people! Come one let's get on with our day. You know what time it is!" Rue's flock groaned, "It's Rue's retarded school of learning," Nom muttered at our confused looks.

"Hey! I heard that Nom, and besides don't you want to be smart and you know… smart?" Rue said ushering everyone to the table.

"It isn't all that bad, we get to study whatever we want, kind of like an independent study," Devon said trying to hop onto the bar stool.

"Except for the essays, we always have to right an essay at the end and that usually takes more time than the actual study does," Jace said boosting Devon up.

"And, it has to be a perfect essay, meaning no run on sentences, proper grammar, really BIG words, and it has to have a really good bibliography, end notes and foot notes and, and SO MUCH MORE! It's like… like… UGH!" Jenna groaned her head in her hands.

"God, guys I can't help it if I'm a super genius and I expect you to live up to my potential," Rue said smugly leaning against the counter, "And besides, we've only been doing it for 2 weeks, and you've only written 2 essays,"

"And it was the most devastating thing I have ever done in my life," Jace said seriously.

"Really, maybe I can top that, you want to check? Outside?" Rue said pacing up to him.

"You wish," Jace said standing up to his full height, about half a head taller than Rue. He was about Fang's height, maybe.

Rue stood on her toes and tried to match his height. It didn't work; she was still a god 2 or 3 inches shorter than him. She pouted and he sighed and she was suddenly his height. She smiled,

"Okay people what are you staring around for? Come on get to work, I want to see those essays coming in. Rough draft due by 3 today no exceptions… well maybe a few but seriously burning them on purpose is NOT considered legit Nom," Rue said to her flock. They grumbled and slinked off to their books. She then turned to us. "So, um I'll show you where we keep the books and you can pick a topic and get started," she said leading us up the stairs.

She stopped at a little door by her room. "Okay I have books on about… anything you can think of, so just pick whatever you want and get started with it," she said and opened the door.

It was like a full scale library, with countless towering book shelves lined neatly in rows and around edges of the room. There were comfy looking arm chairs and sofas scattered around in the most random places but it looked really professional.

"Okay so nonfiction is over there, mind you if you take anything out put it back where it was or I will hunt you down. Fiction is over here, um there's realistic and historical on that shelf and fantasy and science fiction over here," she said pointing everything out.

"Wow, you have quite a collection," Dylan said running his finger over the Shakespeare section.

"Yeah well back at the institute before we… well yeah um I used to read a lot. One day one of them gave me a book of Ronald Dahl short stories," she paused to flit to a shelf and pull out a worn book, "just to see my reasoning skills, he's known as the master of the twist, and I immediately loved it,"

"When they tried to take it away she started kicking and screaming throwing quite a temper tantrum, for a 7 year old. Anyways so they let her keep it and she spent all day reading through that book," Jace said from behind me. Who knows how he got there.

"Hey what are you doing here? Have you finished your essay?"

"Yup," he said handing her a thick pile of papers.

She scanned over it and handed it back to him. "Yeah, well whatever. I guess its okay but the alchemist pattern of literature has shown up in more works than just Dante you know,"

"Yeah, that's why I mentioned some of the other forms and tactics on page 12." he said crossing his arms and leaning on a shelf.

She looked at the paper quickly and her eyebrows scrunched up. She glared at him.

"You do know that most scientists agree that hostility is the result of sexual attraction," he said.

"No wonder most people seem to hate me," Rue replied as if it was a cut line.

"City of Bones, Cassandra Clare," she said to me plucking a really worn down book of the shelf and tossing it to me, "One of her favorites," Jace said as she went to go help Gazzy who was threatening to knock down a shelf in his attempt to grab a book.

"I don't blame her," Jace said quietly.

"Blame her for what?" I ask startled.

"For all these essays and stuff, she can speak Spanish, German, French, English, Latin, Italian, and she wants to start with Icelandic soon. I'm pretty sure if we had the resources she would have taken online college courses, though we're usually on the run and all and even those takes some form of sanity to complete not to mention having 5 kids to take care of for 4 years. She has a brilliant mind," he said staring wistfully at her.

"So," I said after an so much, anyway how did she get all these books here?"

"Well… she lugs books around wherever she goes her favorites mostly, and she buys them like crazy. We had a caretaker, 4 years ago, who got most of them, but we thought she had disappeared, but then she awkward pause, "Yeah, she does I mean she has accomplished came back a year ago and it's all been crazy. Her name was Lee."

"Yup, Lee the lying, cheating, good for nothing but nothing, little…" Rue said muttering under her breath. "It would be too soon if I never saw her face again," she muttered.

"RUE! THE DOOR BELLS RINGING!" Jenna screamed from downstairs,

"Coming!" she said and headed out the door. Jace, Dylan, and I followed her. We went out to the balcony.

"Rue!" said a lady with pretty red hair, yeah like red hair could EVER be pretty. "I need to talk to you about something important."

Why was I getting a really creepy sense of De ja vu?

_**kay so pretty long chapter right? okay so um I've got another chapter written cuz I'm so dedicated so you'll get that right after this and another in the morning... WILL YOU FORGIVE ME NOW? haha lol but REVIEW! It makes me right faster XD**_


	8. Underage drivers & creepy smiling clowns

_**SEE told you it was coming right up**_

**_DISCLAIMER! you guys are smart enough to look it up... _**

"God, doesn't anyone stop to say hello anymore?" Rue said leaning over the balcony. Okay… this was getting really creepy now.

"Hello Rue, sorry but this is really important, could you just let up the ladder and get the kids and I'll explain everything,"

"Yeah, no." said Rue at the exact same time as Jace said "sure," she glared at him but let down the rope anyway and stalked into the house.

"That's Lee," Jace said as she climbed up.

"Yeah I figured,"

"Hi Jace it's nice to see you again," Lee said smiling at him.

His eyebrows went up stiffly. "Yeah, well this is Max, she has a flock too," he said as stiffly.

"Oh, yes I know," Lee said the freaky happy grin still on her face. I hated people who had those things… they reminded me of clowns… which reminded me of the Cirque de Solace… which reminded me of Fang. Crap. "Jeb knows your here and safe and asked me to talk with you too," she said brightly.

Great, with my luck Jeb's gonna turn into a happy, circus, clown freak.

"Great," I muttered and stalked into the house followed by Jace.

Rue already had everyone in the living room, sitting on the couches and chairs of one side while she stood in the middle looking calm and dangerous. I hoped that's what I looked like when I'm angry.

I went to go stand by Rue and Jace took her other side. Dylan who had been in the corner moved to be on my other side.

"Aw, hello guys it's been a while, you've all gotten so big!" Lee exclaimed.

"Cut the talk Lee and tell us what you want," Rue said cutting her off, her ebony eyes sparkling.

"Sure, sure, Rue could I ask you guys to take a seat? Please." she said sitting on a couch. Rue sat stiffly by Devon with Jace on her other side. I sat by Angel. We needed our mind readers.

"Okay look, what I'm going to say applies to all of you, Jeb wanted me to comply this to you too," she said looking at my flock.

_It's true _Both Angel and Devon's voices echoed in my head

Look so I know you've had an… informal education so far, so as to trying to make you guys feel as normal as possible you guys could go to school, now don't say anything yet," she looked straight as Rue who was regarding her coldly with her eyes. I hoped that's the way Jeb saw me when I was pissed.

"So for your best interest you would be going to a small public school, because as you may remember private schools don't work too well for you guys," she continued, "There's a town a few miles away, as you know that has a decent public education system so you could go there," she said carefully reading our expressions. Some how I was sure her education didn't include Clown College.

"Okay, so you're saying you want us to go to Forks High School?" Rue asked tentatively, "and Forks Middle and Elementary?"

"Forks? Isn't that the place with all the vampires and werewolves and the really stupid girl who tried to seduce a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes, but first of all she didn't try and seduce him or anything okay. Her blood is like more appetizing to him than any other humans, and he fell in utter love with her and vice versa, though there also was the complications with the Volturi and werewolves to add in-" Rue started but was cut off by Jace,

"Yeah, she gets it," he muttered as if he had heard it a thousand times, I bet he had.

"Yes well that's the idea, that Angel, Devon, Gazzy, and Mickey will go to Elementary school, and Nudge and Jenna will go to Middle school, there's a bus that comes close to here that they could fly to and then walk a feet meters to,"

"And what about us?" Rue asked indicating to Jace, Me, Dylan, Iggy, and Nom.

"Oh, well we've found a special overnight school for the blind across the border in Oregon that they could go to, it's top class,"

Rue and I immediately irrupted, "NO WAY! I am not sending them to some place that could be like… a LAB or something!" "Yeah! How do you expect us to separate like that! Unless, you want to go of course?" she asked turning to them.

"Well, um sure I guess it could work," Nom said slowly.

"Yeah, it would be good, I guess to meet people like us, see how they cope," Iggy said slowly.

"Well… okay then," I said sitting back down.

"Fine, but I want credentials on this place," Rue muttered plopping back down.

"Of course, I'm way a head of you," Lee said handing her some papers.

"It looks good," Rue said flipping through the sheets, "Good course work, and excellent credentials, very nice," She looked up at me, "It looks good for me, Max wanna see?" She handed me the papers.

"Um…" I said, "I really don't get this so if their okay for Rue it's cool for me,"

"Excellent, we can fly them there in a week, no problem," Lee said. I could tell she was relieved, this was going easier than she thought it would.

"And, for you four," she said, "Your driving," she tossed Jace a set of keys.

"Sweet!" Rue screamed and ran to the window. I followed her. By the house was a brand new car, don't ask me what type, I don't do cars but it was pretty sweet. It had a sparkly red coat and one of those beige hoods that you could have on or off. Right now the hood was down to reveal leather seats and really big speakers.

"OMG!" Rue and Jace were down in a flash, "Sweet! Check out the wicked stereo! And man this thing can hit 200,"

"Yeah, Rue, sorry but when we registered you it says your only 15, you can't drive it yet. It's only for Max, and Dylan to drive,"

"Yeah, well a few more months," they muttered.

"Wait, I'm 16?" I asked, "Since when?"

"Since now," Lee replied.

"Dylan I trust you know how to drive?"

"Yup,"

"Max?"

"She drove us into a dump truck once,"

"Shut up Gazzy,"

"Dylan will teach you,"

"Rue, Jace, no driving until drivers Ed, got that?"

"Fine…"

"I've gotta go, I'll be here in a week to get Iggy and Nom and give you guys your papers and stuff," Lee nodded and waved and spend off.

Rue and Jace immediately looked at Dylan, Rue had on that face that rich spoiled girls have when they want something.

"PLEAAASE! I can't be any worse than Max!" she said staring Dylan down.

"Hey!" I said.

"Sorry it's just the immense amount of fear that filled the air when she said you could drive,"

I sniffed, "I wasn't that bad,"

"Sure Max, you keep telling yourself that,"

"Okay fine, but don't total it and stick to the speed limits," Dylan said tossing the keys to Rue.

"Don't worry we know where the cops like to hang out so we'll slow down in those areas," Jace said with a wink

"And besides if we run it off a cliff Jace can always levitate it back," Rue said hopping into the front seat no bothering to use the door.

"Oh, god that cars not gonna last a minute," I murmured as she took off.

Dylan could only nod in agreement.

_**Yeah, well cuz I'm nice I'll add another chapter now... but only cuz you already made a mental pinky promise to me to review... which now means you have to cuz pinky promises are the real deal man.**_


	9. Attack of the Zombie Max

_**LOL well this is the last of my sympathy posts... enjoy it while it lasts people **_

**_DISCLAIMER! They word speaketh for they selfeth... yes crappy shakespeare... you'll get it later..._**

**OH and Happy Readin'! lol I forgot to do that on the last two chapters... well pretend it's there XD**

Okay the car did last, they came back and hour later with out a scratch on it, (Nom and Iggy did a thorough inspection) and maybe they were pretty, (okay really) good drivers.

"I've had lots of practice," Rue told me while she and Jace were giving me driving lessons. Jace was there incase I rolled it off a cliff, I actually did once.

"I really don't want to know," I replied as I drove down the winding highway. We had gotten stopped once, just because the cop had thought we were too young but Lee had sent Dylan and me Drivers Licenses.

The day that Lee came to take Iggy and Nom away I cried, I didn't want too… but it just happened. God, I felt so much like a mother it wasn't even funny. I hugged Iggy tightly and he just kept patting my shoulder awkwardly telling me I was acting really weird and asking if I had a fever. Ahhh I'm gonna miss him.

Okay today was our first official day of school… at the place where there was supposedly vampires. Rue had lent me the Twilight books and I was now officially convinced that Edward Cullen was lurking somewhere, looking for his Bella. I had even tried looking for the house, but than Iggy told me I was being an idiot so we went back.

I awoke and went to go wake up the kids while Rue went down to quickly make some eggs or something. Iggy and Nom had taught Dylan, Jace, and Rue how to cook cuz I of course would blow up the house if I dared try.

Nudge and Jenna were already awake of course debating which of the many new outfits they should wear. Rue had dragged us all shopping because of course she too would share Nudge's obsession with shopping. It actually was a lot more convenient when you bags just hovered beside you.

Angel and Jenna were awake as well chatting in their mind way. Who knows what they'll get up to?

Gazzy and Mickey I had to wake up, though they were as excited as Nudge and Jenna so it wasn't hard.

Jace and Dylan weren't too hard either. Dylan got up when I said that they should cuz he's a good boy like that and Jace got up when I threatened to trade the car for a minivan.

Yes, I know how to work kids.

I took a shower and washed my hair. We had got it cut and styled at the same time we got the clothes. My hair now had the side bangs and it was straightened so it now was mid length. I guess it looked okay, but the lady there kept calling it my "fringe", it was really annoying. It annoyed Rue so much she started muttering, "What am I? A carpet?"

I got dressed in the new outfit Jenna, Rue, and Nudge had got me, dark black jeans with a plain white tank top. Around my hips hung a loose chunky gold belt that was more for show because the pants were tight enough with out the belt. When I pointed this out to Rue she just rolled her eyes and started muttering something about idiots.

I stepped out of the bathroom into Rue and my room. She called it our room now. At the big vanity table (I understand why they call it that now) sat Nudge and Jenna with Rue working furiously behind them.

"Breakfast's on the bed Max," she said nodding to my bed which she had some how gotten from somewhere.

"Look Max!" Nudge squealed and I turned around. She looked great, Instead of sticking around like it usually did it curled in little ringlets around her face. It was perfect. Angel hopped into the room and I could see her ringlets were now straight and fell in little layers around her face, like an angel.

"Sit, Max," Rue said shoving me roughly into the chair, "Close your eyes Max," she said after she had put my hair in a towel to dry. I did. I felt a puff as something hit my face and then something wet was smeared all over it.

"Okay you can open," she said and in the mirror was some freak with green goo covering her face.

"Oooooh, attack of the zombie Max," Jace said leaning on the door frame.

"Shut up, it's all natural," Rue said throwing a bra at him.

"Size 35 A, isn't that kind of small" he teased throwing it back at her.

"Shut it," she said, "I'm sexy and you know it, and you want it, so just shut up and let me work,"

"Yeah, whatever, but you do look exceptionally nice today,"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Of course,"

She did look nice today. She had her bangs trimmed so the came up to right under her eye. While her bangs were straight her hair was tousled in a wave of corkscrew curls and waves and straight pieces, you could sift through it for hours. She wore black denim leggings and one of those funny dress top things that's like a mini cocktail dress. It was gold, so add in her bronze skin, natural beige lips and simple black eyeliner she looked like gold, literally.

Jace looked like gold too, with his golden curls and his simple outfit of jeans, a white shirt and black leather jacket. Not to mention his eyes.

"Okay Max, you can look," Rue said swiveling me around in the chair. Well, I admit I did look pretty good, kinda inconspicuous but fairly bad ass. My hair was straight and blonde with dark brown streaks, inspired after my wings. My face had minimal makeup, mascara with pale pink lip gloss. I looked dark and mysterious. Just the way I like it.

"You are a miracle worker," I told Rue on our way to school. We had seen the younger kids off to the bus stop and we were driving down the winding path to Forks. I sat in the passenger seat while Dylan drove. The top was down so Jace and Rue sat up with their feet on the seat. (Yeah, we had passed all the cops in the area, not that I wasn't dieing to see if Chief Swan was REALLY the chief…. that would have been so sweet)

"Na, you had all the stuff sweetie, I just fixed it for you. They were just broken crumbled and mangled to such an extent you didn't think you had them any more," she said matter of factly.

Dylan and Jace laughed. Jace put his arm around Rue's shoulder.

"Look you two, we're getting into town, you'd better sit down," Dylan said. They sat, but without some really inappropriate complaints.

"It's kinda… small," I said when we pulled up into the parking lot.

"It's freaking Fork, Max, there's about 300 kids in the entire high school," Rue sighed, "Didn't you read the book?"

"Well, yeah but I though that was an exaggeration," I said.

"Okay, just don't mention anything in class like hey I thought Edward had biology this period, or everyone seems kind of tense, Jasper cut it out. Okay Max, won't help you at all. They'll call you a freak, or a tourist… probably a freak," Rue said checking her eyeliner around me in the review mirror.

"And, don't embarrass us, please," Jace said, smirking.

Well apparently Dylan and I weren't embarrassing enough but we did stand out in the crowd with our expensive car. Well there was one more, a sleek red Lamborghini, the owner wasn't in it though, that was too bad I would have liked to have known.

"Hey Max, okay so we have a few classes together," Rue said looking down at her schedule. I had AP English than Gym than lunch. After that I had Biology than Spanish.

"I have Spanish with you, that's it," Rue said comparing schedules. She had all IB classes, great I get topped by a sophomore.

"Aw, chill Max we'll meet you at lunch," Jace said shoving me playfully in the shoulder. I shove him back, but harder.

"Dude, I'm not worrying, I'm just wondering why everyone's staring at us for," I said looking around. Everyone's eyes quickly looked elsewhere. Well, I guess I'll still have to be the "new kid" for a while.

_**Yeah well as I said last of sympathy chapters... and now I'm going to bed... if you review I might post tomorrow morning... so just review and cross your fingers XDXD**_

**__****and sorry guys I had to do the Twilight thing... it's just Seattle... Forks... sorry necessity lol XD review **


	10. Steroids and Shakespeare

_**Okay kiddies new chapter! So um... well I was going to say something but it kinda... passed... hmmmm well anyways read and review cuz that lets me know if anyone cares about moi... (that's how you spell it right? okay just checkin' I take spanish... not french... so I should say yo... but moi is cooler)**_

**_DISCLAIMER! Thy word speaketh for thyselfeth... Shakespeare... you'll get it. Happy Readin'!_**

The first bell rang and Dylan and I went to English. Apparently they were studying the works of Shakespeare. Great, well at least I'll have Rue to fall back on for homework and Dylan for class, brilliant!"

"So, Ms. Ride, what do you know about Shakespeare?" Our teacher asked us, his name was Mr. Poe, like the poet Poe, I wonder why weren't studying him instead. Well Poe was a snively man with big round spectacles that hung on a chain and a really big nose that he always looked over when he talked to students. I kept expecting him to pull out a pocket watch and say "Jolly Ho! It's time for Tea!"

"Um, well he wrote like… Romeo and Juliet, and you know… Midwinter Night Dream and ….stuff,"

"Um, No, Ms. Ride it's definitely not Midwinter night dream, it's Midsummer Night Dream, and is that the extent of your knowledge on the great man?" He asked peering down at me.

"Well, he said… wrote the quote "All the world's a stage, all men and women merely players, they have their entrances and their exits… that right?"

"Quite right Ms. Ride, very good, now we'll be starting one of his most famous works, Romeo and Juliet."

I slid back in my seat and sighed in relief, thank you Angel and your mind reading. It's a good thing Angel was getting bored in 1st grade and decided to invade my mind at the moment, it could come in handy sometimes.

_Yes!_

No Angel, just in school, and pay attention to your work also.

_Fine, but its sooooo easy_

I bet if you asked Rue she could give you extra classes in… stuff

_Really do you think!_

Sure,

_Cool I'll ask_

Yeah Angel, I've kinda gotta concentrate.

_Kay, cool. _

That means leave

_Fine._

When English was over I was so glad. We had 5 chapters of reading and a plot synopsis and a character analysis. Due by next class, plus Poe wanted Dylan and I to do an essay on A Midsummer Night Dream, complete with plot synopsis and character analysis. I understood Rue's need for perfect essays more and more.

I was pretty glad for Gym class, partly because it was something I knew how to do.

"Hey Max," Rue said in the locker room.

"'Sup?" Apparently even though we had different classes we both had gym, so I guess that means we're combined. Well actually it was sophomore, junior, and seniors combined, the freshmen get their own class.

"Apparently volleyball tryouts are tomorrow," she said, we were leaning on the wall of the locker room watching the girls gossip and fix their hair as they waited for the bell to ring.

"Yeah?" I had never plain volleyball before, but I'd seen it, it didn't look too hard.

"Yeah, I played once, 'snot too hard, but anyways so today their just letting us play a game so we can see how we do. Though in the first hour it's conditional stuff to see which groups they should place us in and then in the 2nd our we really play,"

"That's cool how'd you figure that out?"

"That girl over there told me; she's in your grade though, had her in my Chemistry class this morning. Everyone here keeps talking to me, can't keep their names straight," just then a girl with red curls came bouncing up to us her hair in a high pony tail.

"Hey Rue! Want some pre-wrap?" she nodded and took the roll. "Hey, your Rue's sister right? I think it's pretty cool that there's like 10 of you all adopted. Is it fun?"

"Um, well it's okay kind of, it's really loud, especially with the little ones, but I love them,"

"Aw that's sweet, well hey, I'm Claire, and I'm in Rue's lab partner in chemistry, I hope I have some classes with you later on,"

"Yeah, me too…" I said she looked nice enough; we could be kind friends… I guess.

"Here," Rue tossed me the roll.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"It's for your knees; does one kinda hurt when you run and all?"

"Well, yeah,"

"So you just," she wrapped up my upper calf with the stuff and then rolled it up until it made a loop around my leg. She pushed it up onto my knee.

"There, see now it won't hurt as much,"

"Oh,"

A whistle blew, "Okay ladies on the benches.

There were two coaches one of them, Coach Blond, had a stern face with harsh cheek bones. Her blond hair was pulled back in a simple tight ponytail. The other coach, Coach Holtmeir had a nicer looking face though had a kind of sharp hawk look in her eyes. Her hair was pretty in waves and side parted, much more feminine. We soon learned that Coach Blond did basketball and Coach Holtmeir did volley ball. They did some talking on the rules blah, blah, and blah and then we headed out to the track.

Well the track is right next to the football field and it was football season, and the guys were playing shirts and skins.

The guys were already splitting into teams. The team captain for one team was so guy with shaggy black hair. He was skins and already had his shirt off. I had to admit he was built. The other captain was some guy, definitely not as hot, but he wasn't fat or anything, but definitely not popular.

Rue and I watched them pick as we stretched, so did most of the other girls. The skins got most of the, what looked like, the popular guys, and probably the really good guys.

"Hey, you new kid," the skins captain said pointing at Jace,

"Who me?" he said challengingly looking around.

"Yeah you kid, what's your name?" he tossed the ball at Jace in a way that would have been impossible to catch if you didn't know it was coming but he caught it with ease and tossed it behind the back at him.

"Fly, Jace Fly," he said giving their flocks name,

"Your good kid I'll give you that," the guy said. He turned in our direction and gave one of those half nod things guys do. Immediately every girl swooned.

"That's Nick," Claire said coming up behind me, "he moved here in the summer and he's like, the most popular guy in school. He kinda goes through girls fast, never really sticks to one,"

"Hm, player," I say and Rue nods.

"Who's that blonde kid? He related to you guys?"

"No," I said quickly, "We're not really related, just a bunch of kids. No relation AT ALL,"

"Oh that's cool,"

So then the coaches had us start we did sprints and mid-lengths and a mile, Rue and I were always ahead, no matter what. We usually lapped about half of them and multi lapped the rest of them. It was pretty fun.

"Okay, well let's test the extent of the untiring Ms. Ride and Ms. Fly; run as many laps around the football field as you can at top speed. Think you can do it?" Coach Holtmeir asked us.

"Definitely," I said while Rue nodded.

"Okay," she blew her whistle and we took off.

We sprinted loop after loop after loop. The guys were taking a break and stood by wolf whistling and cheering. Everyone took a side.

"Hey Max, guess more guys are on my side, guess that makes me sexier,"

"Yeah you wish," I said

"Hey,"

"What,"

"I'm gonna pass you," She started edging on faster and faster, though there was no way I was letting anyone beat me like that.

"I have to admit you're faster in the air but on the ground it's my domain," she said turning around to see me,"

We were passing by where Nick and his team sat, Jace stuck his foot out as if to trip Rue but she lightly stepped on it still going about 20 miles per hour.

"Shit! That hurt freak," he shouted after her,

"Suck it retard," she shouted back, I was passing Nick then, and then as if it was a result of him looking at me she tripped. Rue with her perfectly agile feet, tripped. Of course she sprang out of it in a roll and continued after my retreating figure and of course caught up with me, but what had made her trip. I looked back at Jace and it was apparent he knew. Still at the end of the hour we weren't done running.

"Okay, okay you guys can stop!" Coach shouted as we reached her. It still took us about another length to completely stop and we still jogged back, not even really winded.

"Um, you two go get some water over there," she pointed to the hose where the guys were getting water from, "I'll be right back,"

"Cool," I said and we headed over there.

Well there were a lot of wolf whistles and Rue gave out a lot of birds but we eventually made it to the hose where Jace was hanging out with his popular buddies

"Ew, I'm not drinking out of a hose," Rue said shriveling her nose.

"Ah come on, Rosie, afraid of a hose?" Jace said.

"No, and don't call me that," Rue said. She picked up the hose that was letting out a river of water, "Ew, grass," she said and walked over to Jace. She rubbed the hose over the front of his shirt removing the grass and getting water all over him.

She tilted back her head and let the water flow into her mouth not getting a drop herself.

"Hey, dude why you so wet?" She asked dropping the hose again. "We do have a shower at home you know,"

"At HOME!" I heard one guy scream and she rolled her eyes. "Dude, their like… brother and sister man… it's like not like that man,"

"Not really, it's more of a boarding house," Jace said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah I guess it is," Rue said thoughtfully.

Just then a bucket of water from the bleachers tipped over and spilled onto Rue's head.

"Your gonna pay for that," she said softly.

"Yeah?" Jace said, taking up the challenge.

"I always keep my promises,"

"Really,"

"Yeah man that's where you've gotten like 10 black eyes and broken some random bone 5 times from. And many, many broken noses,"

Everyone looked at Jace's nose, it looked fine, I knew it was just bird healing,

"So bring it on little sister,"

"Hey, I thought that they weren't related,"

"Shut up you idiot,"

"Ms. Ride and Ms. Fly, hello I'm the officer on campus,"

"Um, okay," I said.

"I didn't punch him… yet," Rue said quickly.

"I am not interested in that at the moment Ms. Fly but what I'm interested in is why you were able to run at top speed for an hour and still look okay now,"

"Um… I'm just cool like that," Rue said.

"Yes, well we believe it's a different matter, have you ever taken steroids?"

"STEROIDS!" I shout.

"Ew, I would never, they're have like testosterone… like the thing guys have… their supposed to give girls mustaches… ew!"

"Yes well it is quite strange that you can run that long, and there is no other explanation really,"

"Um, we have really good stamina," I suggest.

"Ew… mustache… EW!" Rue said still stuck on the mustache thing.

"Okay but could you just come with me and we'll get some blood and do a test… I have the kit right here, why don't we move to a more private location,"

"Na, what's the point just give me the needle," Rue said and took one of the two needles from the sheriff.

She stuck herself on the inside of her elbow and drew out the blood. She handed it to the officer and said "There… stick that in the funny machine thing and tell me that I'm on steroids."

He, still slightly flabbergast did some weird thing with some paper and a tube and his eyes lit up. "Your clean, wow you must have quite the stamina," he muttered. I did the same.

"Your clean too, wow, well sorry for the misunderstanding ladies, I hope…"

"Yeah, it's cool," Rue said.

Jace started cracking up after the officer left. "Steroids… wow…," he was doubled over, "I will never let you forget that one… ever,"

"Yeah? And I won't ever let you forget this," she said and kicked him in the shin… really hard.

That shut him up.

_**HAHA yup steroids... yes I had to put that in their... lol but REVIEW! I want 5 more before I post the next chapter... so that means like... 18 I think yeah so review!**_


	11. Vampires and stalker teenagers

_**Yeah yeah I know I said 5 more review but I was getting bored of just waiting so I posted this kay? so that means this time you've gotta review... OR ELSE! lol**_

**_DISCLAIMER! Is there really a need? THOUGH! Rue, Jace, Nom, Jenna, Mickey, and Devon are MINE! Allllll mine... though I do give out publishing rights XDXD. Happy Readin'!_**

"Steroids…," Rue was still muttering when we got to the lunch room. "Ew…mustaches,"

I sighed and spotted Jace and Dylan over at a table in the corner, by the window. We went and sat by them. I tried to ignore the stares of about every student in the entire place.

"Why do they keep looking over here?" I mutter staring down at my soda.

"Um, most of them are really curious," Jace said his head in his hands, concentrating. He looked over at Rue and she nodded.

"Um, they want to come over here and talk to us, but they're kinda scared of us," he said his eyes screwed up in concentration.

"Why would they be scared of us?" Dylan asked.

Rue looked pointedly at Jace.

"Um, well cuz Max and Rue ran at 20 miles an hour for 2 hours and didn't even break a sweat. And the officer had them tested for steroid," Jace said.

"And?"

"I have no idea, my head hurts and I've got math next so can I stop?" Jace said putting his head down on the table right where his food was a second ago.

"Nice," he said to Rue, "but I think people will notice if random trays of food start flying through the cafeteria,"

She scowled gently letting the plate back down on the table, "Should have let you dump your face in it," she muttered.

"Um, excuse me?" a timid voice from behind me said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Um, do you really live in that house in the woods? Like a really big one?"

"Yeah," I said again looking at Rue cautiously. She nodded at me.

"And is there like, a whole lot of you… who are like adopted?"

"Um, no… we're not adopted but we all live together," I say.

"And… and did you really run 2 hours without breaking sweat?" she asked again her eyes really, really wide… it was kinda creeping me out.

"Yeah, they did," said Jace. He met her eye and she took in a sharp breath.

"Okay…" she said quickly and scuttled away.

We all stared after her for a second.

"What was that about?" I finally ask.

We all looked at Rue.

"Why do you always look at me? But any way what do you think we look like to them?" she asked.

"Um, the new kids," I said back rolling my eyes.

"No, well yeah, but we all are really pretty looking right?" she started. We nodded.

"And, we can run for hours at a time," We nodded again.

"And we live in a house in the middle of the forest," Rue said looking straight at me.

"Oh!" Jace said and then started laughing… really hard. Dylan caught on too and joined him.

"Wait what?" I said not getting it.

"Max, they think we're vampires," Dylan said looking at me.

I snorted, me, a vampire, well that was something new. Wow, I'm going to have fun with this.

"Listen in their direction," Rue said leaning her head in that direction.

I caught little snippet of conversation.

"Ooh, which one is single?"

"There's four of them, they're probably together,"

"Na, Max isn't with Dylan, I can just tell,"

"Oh! Exciiiiiting!"

"Which one can read minds?"

"I dunno, but there are others you know… it doesn't have to be these four."

"Yeah, but I wish Jace was single…"

"Yeah…"

-sigh-

"What do they mean, you are single," Rue said.

"Yeah… I am." he said.

Dylan and I shook our heads. They were so clueless sometimes.

"Wow, I guess that means we can't fly around here to much," Rue said sadly.

"Yeah, I'll bet they're gonna try and find the house," Jace said.

"They are, they're already planning to follow the car back home," Rue said cocking her head again.

"Psh, if we were vampires than we could have heard then," Dylan said in disgust.

"They're teenage girls, they're kind of blinded when it comes to guys," I say to his reasonably.

"Yeah, they're mental picture is just you and him," Rue said disgustedly, "You don't even want to know what they're thinking," she said putting her head on her arms. "I'm blinded for life,"

Jace put his arm around her and absentmindedly started rubbing her neck, even if I can't read emotions I could feel the jealousy radiating of the girls.

"Hm, yeah well that's not all. I may suck at this emotion thing, but I know those guys over there are looking at you," Jace said nodding in the direction of a few guys.

They were at the popular table, it was some of the guys on the skins team, well most of them. I think they were also planning on following us home. Great.

"Yeah, whatever, but Nick's been looking over here the whole time," Rue muttered still not looking up, "Don't look though, he has a girlfriend,"

"Who," I asked not too interested,

"Claire," she replied.

"Really? I thought that she said he was a player,"

"Yeah, she did but she's just kinda jealous, thinks your competition," Rue said looking up, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"She's really nice though, a good person. Kinda surprised when Nick asked her out, but who's gonna say no to him?"

"Me," I said purposely not looking over there. I didn't need some girl thinking I was flirting with her boyfriend when I was definitely not interested.

"We'll see," Rue said so quietly I wasn't even sure she had said it.

I said bye to Rue and Jace who were headed to like AP Calculus or something like that, and to Dylan who had to go to German. Go figure, he was made by Dr. Hugan- Dienafruaingen or something like that… the name escapes me.

I entered Biology on my own. I was glad Mr. some random name that I can't pronounce wasn't on of those teachers who made you stand up and say your name and all this random crap I didn't want anyone to know.

He pointed to the only empty seat, which was, just my luck, next to Nick. The oh exclusive Nick. Rue had told me that at first he had sat by himself at lunch, alone. But the rest of them had followed him where ever he went. So eventually he put up with it and became the most popular guy in the lot. He didn't talk too much, the strong and silent type… great.

He avoided looking at me, and put his hand over his mouth. He sat as far away from me as possible. Even though I tried not to care, it still hurt, as inconspicuously as I could I sniffed my hair, it smelled like Rue's shampoo, pomegranate and lavender, it was nice smelling.

Well, screw Nick, I though and tried to concentrate on the lesson which was confusing and made my head hurt, I know I'll do Angel's homework and she could do mine, perfect arrangement.

As soon as the bell rang Nick leapt out of his seat and basically ran to the door. Well, I don't care, I was trying to avoid him remember?

I walked to Spanish quietly holding my books, it was like he had hated me, and I hadn't even done anything to him yet, did he even know my name? Well I bet he did, everyone here knew everyone's names. I sighed, well every celebrity has haters.

I had no idea why I had chose Spanish, well actually it was because German reminded me too much of Dr. Hugen Dien a Fruegen or whatever his name was, the guy who created Dylan. French or Spanish, well I really didn't care about either so I chose the one Rue was doing, not that there was any need since she already spoke it fluently, but it was required.

Well my Spanish was a little rusty, but I managed okay. I kept blanking out, thinking about Nick and his peculiar behavior. Rue looked at me sympathetically, I bet she knew exactly what was going on, well she getting ready for a big interrogation later. Well right as I thought those words she whipped around to look at me… great, I'll have to learn to control my emotions better, it's hard enough controlling my thoughts but now my feelings… I hate being a bird kid.

_**Yup it was kinda short but YOU didn't review so it's all your fault... unless you reviewed... but anyways sorry I had to do that vampire thing... nesscity... you know I'm thinking of doing a different twist kind of thing with Forks right, so there's Rue and Jace, and Fang and Max, but there is one single you know Dylan and do something like the Twilight plot with that... and have the other kids too of course XD **_

**_so yeah... but MY IDEA! yeah and does anyone know when the next Max book is coming out? Angel I think it's called... hmmm can't wait though XD. _**

**_-Scary monster comes out of cave and shouts REVIEW!- _**


	12. Aggrivation and annoying holdups

_**Yeah yeah I just gave you a chapter but I'm nice... and really bored so I'm giving you another... it's short though... but w/e it's a chapter...**_

**_DISCLAIMER! Need I say more... though Rue= MINE! _**

"Ugh, where are they?" I muttered to Dylan. We were sitting in the car waiting for Rue and Jace to show up, "They said they'd be a second but what is it 10 minutes," I say slinking back in my seat.

"I'm sure they'll show up soon," Dylan said cranking up the radio.

"Hey what's up," Rue and Jace said slinging their bags into the car before hopping in themselves, "Woah I am detecting a feeling of aggravation," Jace said looking at Rue. She rolled her eyes, "You can tell from their faces," she said placidly.

"Yeah, well last time I check 10 minutes is not a second," I said.

"Yeah, and they invented doors for a reason," Dylan said looking at the rear doors for any signs of scratches or shoe marks.

"Yeah well I'm a like 2% bird; I can fly, so I think I can jump over a door," Rue said rolling her eyes, "And if you really want to know I got held up because a bunch of guys started asking me if I wanted to get coffee or something, it was quite annoying,"

"No, it was hilarious, 'I…I was, um… well do you… I mean um… will you…,'" Jace said cracking up.

"Oh yeah," Rue said glaring at him, "You should have seen you, 'So, I just got a new bed this weekend, its king sized you know, you wanna come over and check it out?'" she said in a really seductive voice trailing her fingers up his chest.

"Wow, looks like you had a productive afternoon," Dylan said rolling his eyes while I laughed my head off.

"Um wait, Max," I see a figure running across the parking lot, almost getting hit by a car.

"You'd better go check it out Max," Rue said smirking, great, she knew something… as always.

I sighed and hopped out of the car, and met the guy running toward me.

"Hey, Max, Mr. Poe wanted me to give you this, it's the rubric for the Shakespeare essay," his name was Collin; he sat at the popular table with Nick and all those people.

"Oh, yeah thanks, I guess I forgot to pick it up," I say taking it in my hand,

"Well actually he didn't tell me to, he doesn't usually give them out before the due date, but because we've already done it I though you might want to see it," he said kind of devilishly,

"Wait, why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, I like you Max, and Poe goes really hard when it comes to essays so I thought you could get all the help you can,"

"So, you're saying you think I'm too stupid to pass?" I say sizing up to him.

"No, I was just being nice Max, besides I like you, and anyways I want to get to know you better,"

"Really, you do," I said shifting my weight to one foot and crossing my arms,"

"Yeah Max, I do, so let me make it up to you, we can get dinner or something this weekend, I heard you're the oldest of like 10, you could use a break right?"

"Hm, let me think, no." I said straightly,

"Come on Max, give it a try, come with me," he said grabbing both my shoulders.

"You have one second to get off me before I beat you into next Wednesday," I say through gritted teeth,

"Come on Max, really-ah… ah… ah… okay I get it… I get it, I'm not your type okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I had his arm locked behind his back and was slowly pushing it farther and farther, "Okay, I'm sorry… please,"

"Right," I say pushing him against the school wall, "Never, ever, ever, touch me again, you here, or it will be the last thing you ever do, you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it, loud and clear," he said

"Good," I said releasing him. He fell and quickly scrambled up. He hurried over to the red Lamborghini where Nick, I guess it was his car, was cracking up laughing. Collin looked really embarrassed. Good.

I walked back to the car where Rue and Jace a literally ROTFLOL, Dylan is smiling but looks pissed, well yeah he's totally in love with me,

"O…M…G… that was HILARIOUS!" Rue gasped as she clutched the seat in front of her for support, " RO…T…F… LOL!" she sputter and than collapsed into another fit of giggles.

"Nice, Max," Jace said smirking.

"Yeah, can we go?" Dylan said irritated.

"What you pissed cuz no ones falling over you?" I say playfully.

"Hey, Dylan, wait up!" A group of giggling girls in really tight pants is trying to run toward us in 4 inch high heels, god it's high school not the runway.

"Hit the gas," I say sternly,

"But…"

"NOW!"

He doesn't hesitate this time.

_**Yeah short... but I'll post another cuz I AM NICE! and do you know what you do to nice people? **_

**_You review for them isn't it obvious! haha lol XD_**


	13. The reason your mother can't read this

_**Who is the nicest person in the world -full chorus of readers... You are...- yup that's right well anyways I think this is the last one I'm posting today so enjoy it... it's extremly soap opera worthy XDXD**_

**_DISCLAIMER! Need I say more? but... Rue is mine and no one else's cuz... well just cuz but I DO sell publishing rights XD_**

"Max, GUESS WHAT!" Nudge was on me the second I walked through the door, "I got A BOYFRIEND!" she squealed, "OMG he's sooooo cute! And sweet, and nice, and did I mention CUTE!"

"Um, Nudge, your kind of, 11, I don't think you should have a boyfriend yet," I say patronizingly.

"Aw, don't get all maternal, Max," Rue said cutting Jenna off in mid rant about her boyfriend, "I know everything and trust me if anything gets out of hand I'll know,"

"They're 11, what could possibly get out of hand?" Jace asked.

Rue just rolled her eyes and turned back to Jenna who immediately started rambling.

Nudge's rant continued about another 10 minutes and that was just about how freaking adorable he is, "Hey, Nudge, Jenna, you know who could give you really good advice? Dylan and Jace, I mean they're guys and so they'll tell you how to be perfect girlfriends, because… well yeah… just talk to them," Rue said getting up quickly. "Yeah, I mean what's better than guys?" I say quickly following her to Jace and Dylan who were backing up fast.

Hey, where are you going, you gonna crush their dreams?" Rue asked, "Because it's either this or doing the house work, take your pick," I finished.

They looked at each other for a second, "Hey, Nudge, what's the guy's name that I'm gonna beat up?" "NOOOO Don't do that! Unless of course he dumps me… than you can,"

"Uh, migraine," Rue muttered rubbing her temples.

"Tell me about it," I replied. She smiled and laughed.

"Rue, why does Nick hate me?" I asked when we were cleaning the dishes after dinner.

"He doesn't," Rue said calmly, damn I was right, she knew this was coming.

"Please, please tell me the truth, I am begging you," I say making my face look as desperate as possible, I really wanted to know.

"Yes, he doesn't hate you, he just sees you as a… a… reminder," she says cautiously.

"A reminder of what?" I say pushing her.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Rue said dropping her towel and walking out of the kitchen.

"Please, please, PLEASE!" I say following her.

"No, no, NO!" she says in a sing songy voice smiling at me, "Max life is about living, and finding out, it wouldn't be right to just tell you why," she picked up random dishes that the kids had left in the hall as she passed them, "You have to find out yourself… WHAT THE FUCK!"

We had stopped by Jace and Dylan's room. The door was closed and you couldn't here anything but Rue could feel emotions…oh shit.

She ripped the door open and there was Jace, making out with some random girl. She turned around and rolled her eyes. "You don't get much privacy here with all these kids do you baby, this is why I said my place, my parents are never home and my brothers would _never_ barge into my room when I have guys over. I'm sorry you can't say the same,"

Rue just stood their fuming. I honestly couldn't say anything either.

"Hm, well I'd better go, next time my place kay," she said giving Jace one last lingering kiss on the lips and then she brushed passed Rue quite roughly.

Rue just stood there fingering the plate she was holding looking down.

"Rue?" Jace said tentatively taking a step forward, "Um, it's not what it looks like?"

She looked up, her face cold and devoid of emotion. She gave him a small cold smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes.

With a quick flick of her wrist she threw the plate at the window. It shattered it into thousands of tiny shards, oh, that would take a while to clean up. Jace who was next to the window got a face full of glass, ouch, that would hurt in the morning.

"Yeah, and that's not what it looks like," she said coldly and left the room.

"Wow," he said quietly touching his face tentatively. "Yeah, she can throw," I say walking up to him, "Wow, those look pretty deep, here lemme see,"

"Really?" he said, "You would do that for me, after that?"

"Yeah," I said smiling at him, "You know I kinda think of you as a little brother, even though you're probably not that much younger than me,"

He smiled but winced, he had a bit of glass stuck by his lip.

"Better get that stuff out before it heals," I said grabbing the first aid kit.

"So, what was that?" I asked as I rubbed rubbing alcohol on the cuts,

"Um, well she climbed through my window, and I was all like WTF! And then she grabbed me and was all like, you know I like you, and I was all um okay? And than she was all like you seem a little tense, and I was all like really? And then she was all like I know how to fix that, and I was all like um… and then she started kissing me," he looked up at me.

"And I kissed her back,"

I was using tweezers to pluck out pieces of glass,

"I mean, I'm 15, and I hadn't kissed a girl before, I hadn't even dated, and… it wasn't wrong was it?"

"No, no it wasn't I mean kind of creepy because she came through your window but your teenagers so…,"

"Than why was Rue so angry?" he asked sincerely.

"Well I don't know! I don't read emotions, you do,"

"Yeah, but I get nothing from her,"

"And she gets nothing from you,"

"Yeah… women,"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing… kinda,"

"Okay look here buddy it's you men-"

"Wait, is that Nudge?" he interrupted my tirade. I listen closely and I hear Nudge, not unusual, but it sounds like she's sobbing. Crap.

"You go, I can do the rest," Jace says taking the tweezers from me.

Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Max, I may be a guy but I can heal myself, I'm not that helpless,"

"Let's see about that," I tease walking out of the door.

"Max,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I race down the stairs as fast as I can with out using my wings. Nudge is sitting on the floor weeping her eyes out.

"Nudge, what's wrong sweetie?"

She just sits their and sobs even harder, I hear a crash and screaming from the front hall.

"I'll be right back sweetie, Angel?"

Angel comes into the room, nods and sits by Nudge stroking her hair. I hurry out into the hall to find Rue and the girl who climbed through Jace's window. I recognize her now, her names Tiffany or something preppy like that, (_**A/N no offense to those people who're named Tiffany, I love you all) **_

"What the hell! Okay fine, go fuck up with Jace alright but don't go trashing the house with your shit," Rue screamed.

"What, you jealous honey?" Tiffany said smirking.

"Of course not, why would I want a guy who would even look at you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she screeched.

"Oh, hm, maybe that you're a freaking hoe, whore combination who spends her time terrorizing the little sisters of the guys you have a one night stand with," Rue said her voice rising to a really high pitch.

Angel and Nudge walked in and hid behind me peeking out from my crossed elbows.

"What do you want frizz head?" Tiffany snarled. Tears started falling down Nudge's face again, Rue growled.

"Devon, remind me again why it would be bad if I break dear Tiffany and have her blood as a midnight snack," Rue snarled, bending down as if she was going to spring into a crouch at any second.

"It would be bad because her blood probably tastes like utter shit from all the crap she's been smoking," Devon said.

"I do not smoke anything!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Please, I can smell it from here," Devon snorted sounding a lot like Rue, well like Rue when she wasn't furious and screaming bloody murder.

"I think you'd better leave," I said quietly. Tiffany looked ready to argue but Jace came down the stairs.

"Oh baby what happened to you!" she pouted running into his arms, which for the record were not open and inviting, quite the opposite really.

"Did the scary bitch hurt you, oh I'm sorry, here I'll make it better!" she started poking at the wound with her insanely long finger nails, opening some of the cuts.

"No, no it's okay, really your making it worse," he said brushing her hand away. She looked momentarily hurt but then perked up,

"Okay baby, I'd better go now, I'll see you at lunch kay? Kay! Love ya sugar!" She gave Jace one last lingering kiss, glared at Rue and left.

We were all silent for a second, everyone staring at the door. Then Rue turned around to face us.

"Devon, don't you ever let me hear you use those word ever again, and Nudge, don't listen to her, she's just jealous because her hair isn't as thick as yours and she has to wear a wig because it keeps falling out."

She walked up to Jace and looked up at his face. Tears glistened in her eyes; her face was calm, and resigned.

"If you need your own room for your hook ups, I can ask Dylan if he'd be okay with moving in with Mickey and Gazzy, I'm sure it would be preferable to watching your lousy attempt at shacking up," she said quietly her voice cracking at the end.

She brushed past him, sniffling.

_**Hence the reason it was rated teen... yup see things are going to get a bit more... innapropriate from here on out, just because that makes it more interesting... WHAT? Don't deny it... **_

**_Well anyways review cuz I like it when you do kay? Yeah whose the nicest person in the world? -Chorus- You are..._**

**_Stick that in your Juice box and suck it._**


	14. Me? Hyperventilate? Nah

_**Yeah so I finally hit the 18 reviews... 3 chapters later DX tsk tsk haha jk but thanks to the people who actually review ILY People! XDXD Yeah well anyways this is the part where you see why I rated this teen... sooooo yeah. It's gonna get MUCHO heated up and I reaveal a deep secret -dramatic music plays- yeah well I guess most of you guys have guessed it by now... but tell me if I was obvious or not XDXD**_

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

**_Rue- Do you have to do this EVERY time_**

**_Me- Yes I don't wanna get sued_**

**_Rue- You really think James Patterson is going to check everyone of the fanfics and go OH! NO DISCLAIMER! MAX is MINE YOU NO STEAL! ME SUE YOU!_**

**_Me- Well he could hire someone..._**

**_Rue- ..._**

**_Me- Okay fine, but with my luck it's this one that he choses to sue_**

**_Rue- ..._**

**_Me- Just say it_**

**_Rue- Fine... She doesn't own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Me, the unnamable person, Nom, Jenna, Mickey or Devon... or said unnamable person would have been thrown into a hole in a fire in a volcano on the sun_**

**_Me- Um... you mean Jace?_**

**_Rue- -cringe-_**

**_Me- Well I actually do own you, JACE, Nom, Jenna, Mickey and Devon_**

**_Rue- then WHY hasn't said unnamable person been thrown into a hole in a fire in a volcano on the sun yet?_**

**_Me- It would ruin the plot._**

**_Rue- I think it would make a great addition to the plot. Can i do the throwing part? WAIT! NO! We should illegally throw him in a hole in a fire in a volcano on the sun. _**

**_Me- -sigh- how would we do it illegally?_**

**_Rue- We'd cross the border to Mexico with out passports and do it. _**

**_Me- -rolls eyes- No. _**

**_Rue- Well you see now all your readers are disapointed in you... tsk tsk well happy readin' people! -sarcasm- _**

The next week was tense. Rue wasn't talking to Jace, well that was an understatement, she could hardly stand to be in the same room as him. Actually I had to cover Gazzy and Mickey's ears, because of the constant profanities she muttered when he was near. It was no use covering Devon or Angel's ears. Apparently her thoughts were a lot worse.

Jace now sat with Tiffany and her crowd at lunch, well not like they ate anything, they spent most of the time stuck to each other like glue, sucking each others faces off, hm where have I heard this before.

"Blondes, he's always been into those bleach blonds…" Rue muttered one day.

Dylan and I had been talking, I know he still loved me, even though I didn't but we were getting closer, in the sense that I trusted him more than I used too.

"Look, I don't think we should interfere, I think they have to settle this on their own," Dylan had said to me once when we were studying. Rue had become continually distracted, she couldn't focus, her grades were dropping. It was totally unnatural.

Claire didn't think I was out for Nick anymore, she was utterly positive of it now. Nick had dumped her for apparently no reason at all. Of course Rue and Jace knew and of course they wouldn't tell me, because life is about living and discovering and doing all this crap.

Nick was well, well he was talking to me and seemed kind of nice about it too. He had a pretty good sense of humor for a guy who didn't talk that much. It turns out he was also in my English class, wonder why I didn't notice him before.

"Okay, so now, to end this wonderful, enlightening Shakespearean unit I will separate all of you into groups of two, and you must give an oral report on the view point of one of the characters from any play, of your choosing," Mr. Poe said pacing up and down the front of the classroom tapping a ruler in his hand.

"Now, partners, yes," he pulled up the projector screen to reveal already listed pairs. I scanned the list for my name. It was at the end of the list right next to Nick's. Um, well okay, I look over at him and he gives me a small quirky smile. I smile back.

Lunch was the usual quiet affair. Rue picking at her food while Dylan and I made small talk. Usually some guy would come by and try to flirt with Rue or me or a gaggle of girls would come and giggle over Dylan. You got used to it after a while.

"Hey, Max," Nick said sliding into the seat opposite me.

"Oh, um hey?" I replied looking up from my plate of food.

"Yeah, okay so about the project, my um sister's in college and she brought a few of her, well a lot of her friends home with her over her break so it's kinda, well really loud so why don't we do it at your place," he said getting right to the point. "Plus I heard you have a pretty sweet library,"

"You read?" Rue said looking up from her sulking.

"Yeah, a bit, I find it refreshing you know to get stuck in your own little fictious world that no one can bother you in," he said looking at her.

"I know, totally, especially when you have, like 10 kids in the house," Rue said smiling. It was the first time she smiled since the, as we like to refer to it, incident. Well if you don't count the time that Jace had flown face first into a giant pine tree.

"I kind of get what you mean, I have 5 older sisters, and it's impossible to concentrate," Nick said replying.

"I'd take 5 older sisters to Jenna and Nudge," I say rubbing my temples in memory of last afternoons rant.

"Nudge..." Nick muttered quietly under his breath, "I'd bet,"

"How would you know what Nudge is like?" Dylan said suspiciously, I don't think he liked Nick too much.

"I… uh…watch a kid in her grade, he sits by her in… science. He talks about her motor mouth, or more like complains… yeah, that's it,"

"Oh, that's cool, so can you come over at like 5?" I say, "You need directions?"

"Na, I know where it is,"

"Really, um no offense or anything, but that's kind of creepy, and stalkerish," Rue said her eyebrows raised.

Nick laughed, "Well it's all anyone talks about anymore, I'll see you at five," he smiled and headed back to his table.

"See, he doesn't hate you," Rue said to me and went back to sulking.

Dylan had grudgingly let me drive home today, I went really slow, and I managed to not send the car over a cliff, and if I had it would be bad, because Jace now went home with Tiffany and didn't come home until really late and I doubt Rue could lift a whole car with 3 people inside of it, but don't tell her I said that, I like my nose where it is right now thank you very much.

Though I didn't want to admit it I was really jittery about Nick coming over, okay I said I wasn't into him but that doesn't mean I can't be anxious about a guy coming over. What if Gazzy does something with his voice impressions or Angel does something with her mind control powers and totally-

"Max, Max, you're freaking boiling with anxiety, calm down, you're just working on an English project," Rue said from behind me.

"Yeah, Max seriously it's not like he's your boyfriend and he's coming to meet the family or something," Nudge said rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of meeting the family when do I get to meet the guys who have Nudge and Jenna head over heels?" Rue said mischievously but there was a look in her eyes, the look I now recognized she had when she knew something.

"What? Come on tell me!" I say suddenly.

"Nothing Max, there's nothing I need to tell you at the moment," Rue said giving me that devilish look that I'd seen Gazzy use all the time, speaking of which, where was…

"Red alert, red alert, Red Lamborghini approaching, I repeat, Red Lamborghini approaching," I hear Gazzy's voice loud, it's probably just some game they're playing, wait… red Lamborghini? Oh shit.

I race up to the roof where Gazzy and Mickey have out a be be gun. They were all dressed up in spy gear with dark glasses, fake blue tooth devices, and even black tuxedo jackets; it would have been pretty funny if they weren't trying to shoot at Nick's car.

"Gazzy, Mickey STOP!" I scream grabbing at the gun.

"Woah!" They hadn't heard me coming up the stairs so in their surprise they had shot a bullet down at the car.

"Oh SHIT!" I scream and literally jump down from the roof, land lightly and hurry over to the car where Nick is climbing out.

"OMG are you okay?" I say scrambling over to him.

He looks up at me his eyebrows quirked, "Nice jump, and yeah I'm fine… didn't even come close to me" he said pointing to the mail box which had a little dent in it, "I take it that those two are Gazzy and Mickey,"

I look up to see them looking down at us waving sheepishly. "You are in so much trouble," I shout up at them.

"But just out of curiosity where did you get the gun?" Rue asked.

"It's mine" Jace's voice came from behind Rue, he must have flown back from Tiffany's.

She stiffened and looked down at the gun in her hands. She threw it on the ground and started jumping on it. When she was finally satisfied she picked it up and handed it to him, "See this is why we don't use weapons, they're easily breakable and for cowards," she gave him a cold smile and pranced into the house.

"She's kind of taking it hard," Nick said as I led him into the house.

"Yeah," I reply

"But they weren't together were they," he asked me as we climbed the stairs.

"No, they weren't but they were closer than anything, and then all of a sudden some random girl climbs through his window, they start kissing and it's like boom everything is gone," I say heading to the library.

"She climbed through his window!" Nick said laughing.

"Yeah I know, and she was wearing like 4 inch heels… I have no idea how she did it!" I exclaim laughing along with him.

We start the project in high spirits. Nick seemed pretty good with this kind of stuff and he was patient with my… well slowness.

Rue came in after a while to watch. "Sorry, you mind? Nudge and Jenna are driving me insane, and I have a horrible headache," she said putting her head in her hands.

"Yeah, tell me about it, constant Nudge channel," I say cocking my head and hearing the inescapable chatter.

"You know, I think I'm going to get myself some tea, you want some?" Rue said turning to us.

"Um… I haven't really had tea before," I say while Nick nods.

"Yeah, well that means your having some, my tea is like nothing you have ever had before, it's like magic," Rue said wiggling her fingers at us. She laughs "I'll be right back,"

"So, Shakespeare, let's see, who shall we do, I think we should pick a play first," I said shifting through books on the shelves,"

"I think we should do Romeo and Juliet," I hear Nick's voice from behind me.

"Well, don't you think that will be over done? Maybe we should do like Julius Caesar or the one with that guy who kept hallucinating what was his name, something with an H…"

"No, Max I mean I am Romeo and you are my Juliet," Nick's voice rings out from behind me sweet and soft, this is creepy.

"Max, my darling let us leave, let us go away from all this and be together, as one, for all eternity. Let the true meaning of Shakespeare ring true, that love concurs all, and that shall be the path that all men follow,"

I hear my voice reply, "Yes, as you will it shall be, for you are mine and I am yours and anything else is wrong. Let us fly, off into thy yonder nigh and hence forth be claimed by love,"… but I didn't say anything. Oh, I know what's going on here.

"GAZZY! MICKEY! GET OUT HERE!" I scream whipping around. I see Nick's face, it kind of throws me off its calm and, kind of knowing, he's not startled or even phased at all. It's like he knows… but he can't he can't possibly know.

Rue walks in dragging Gazzy and Mickey by their collars. The tray of tea is hovering; though it's right above her head so if you didn't know it would look like it she was balancing it on top of her head.

"What, do you think your doing?" I ask crossing my arms and tapping my foot. They only look a little bit guilty.

"Well since Nudge and Jenna are watching what not to Wear," Gazzy starts,

"And we really don't care what we're not supposed to wear," Mickey adds,

"We decided to have a little fun," Gazzy finished. God, their like freaking twins, they even looked alike.

"It was quite amusing," Angel said skipping in arm in arm with Devon.

"The thoughts that were passing through your head," Devon finishes and they giggle. These bonding are really getting to me.

"Look I don't care if the freaking world blows up, stop it," I say sternly turning back to Nick who has a small wistful smile on his face, "Sorry about that,"

"That's cool Max," he said smiling. "I should go, my sisters freak if I'm out too late,"

"Yeah, okay," I said and showed him to the door.

"Cool, see you in English," he said giving me a small smile, I nearly faint and shut the door quickly.

I hurry to my room and shut the door. My head is pounding and my heart is racing, Nick, that smile… Fang.

It's so clear the memories, Fang, me, alone, together, as one. I'm almost positive now… UH! Why did I not see it before, it's so clear, and… Oh My God, Nick, I hadn't seen him in my first English class, he had disappeared, and whenever he sees me, he covers his left shoulder. I'd never noticed before, but I remember the first time he saw me when he was playing football, no normal person could see it but I had raptor vision. It was a tattoo; it was my name, Max in Arabic script wrapped in a pair of black wings. It had to mean something, no it did mean something.

It meant that Nick… was Fang.

I start hyperventilating, I can't breathe, Rue quickly opens the door and hurries to my side.

"Max, Max listen to me, stop it, breathe Max, breathe," she says placing her arms on my shoulders, I was slumped on the wall opposite the door. I tried to slow my breathing but I couldn't, I couldn't control myself at all. My shoulders start jerking, I see Angel, Devon, Gazzy, Mickey, Nudge, and Jenna all standing at the door in shock. Rue turns and sees them too,

"JACE! Jace, get them out of here!" she screams, half standing trying to block me from them.

"I got them," Dylan said standing in between them and the door way. "Okay guys move, seriously," They won't budge, my vision starts wavering, everything's blurry.

Max, MAX talk to me, tell me what do you see how do you feel tell me everything," Rue said shaking my shoulders. I open my mouth to respond but all that comes out is rasped breaths.

"Jace, she's gone into shock, Nudge, living room… now" Rue snarls. Everything is fading, the rooms is dimming.

"She totally unresponsive, Max if you can hear me move your head or squeeze my hand or something," Jace said leaning over me.

"She nodded, I guess she's not totally out, Max, can you see, nod or something, Jace get Dylan,"

"I'm already here,"

"Go get Fang,"

"What, no, why,"

"JUST GO! He couldn't have gotten far in his car, FIND HIM!" I hear Rue screech beside me.

"Rue is she breathing?" Jace's voice is urgent.

I feel Rue's long hair tickle my neck, I flinch.

"Yeah, she's breathing and she can feel. Max can you see anything?"

I nod, everything is dim but I can still see.

"Okay, okay, maybe we should get her to a hospital," Rue said tentatively from beside me,

"Yes, maybe we should get dear Maximum to people who can help her," A snarling voice came quietly from the open window.

The last thing I heard was Rue's blood curling scream, Dylan and Jace yelling at the kids to get out of here… and Fang shouting my name.

Then I was surrounded by darkness.

_**Yeah so did ya guess? Or was I not obvious enough... well I said there was FAX so... well anyways sorry about the SUPA long disclaimer... okay maybe I was trying to hit words but w/e you've done it too. LOL well tell me if you'd guessed it or not... IN A REVIEW! haha lol XD ILY**_


	15. Fang's reason for ditching me

**_Me- YEAH! Lots of reviews and favs XDXD ILY you guys!_**

**_Rue- It's because of me_**

**_Me- NO! I's cuz I'm an amazing writer_**

**_Rue- No... I'm an amazing character_**

**_Me-I FREAKING MADE you... the only reason you are is cuz of ME!_**

**_Rue- so you admit it_**

**_Me- -Rolls eyes-_**

**_Rue- Well I have to admit that this is a pretty good chapter... if only you let me get a few more swings at Fang_**

**_Me- Shut up! They haven't even read it yet!_**

**_Rue- whatever... it should have happened_**

**_Me- Well I can't have him unconcious, I need him for the big unveiling._**

**_Rue- I thought you already did that... you know with Nick being Fang and all._**

**_Me- No not THAT one..._**

**_Rue- You mean the one about his so called 'Mission' _**

**_Me- Yeah okay fine THAT one now shut up and get on with the disclaimer before you give them the whole chapter._**

**_Rue- Psh... fine... Okay she doesn't own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, or Angel cuz she doesn't... _**

**_Me- And?_**

**_Rue- Uh, but she DOES own Me...Jace... Nom, Jenna, Mickey, and Devon._**

**_Me- You said his name_**

**_Rue- Yeah... I did_**

**_Me- Just to be sure this mean you don't want him to be thrown in a hole in a fire in a volcano on the sun?_**

**_Rue- I never said that._**

**_Me- Sure -rolls eyes- _**

**_Rue- But anyways cuz you're annoying me I'm telling them that there is NO more Highschool people! I mean I was reading fanfics right and there were like 5 MILLION of them with an A/N like Max is now Kimmy and Fang is now... John and Fang is like a rockstar and Max is like a regular girl, let's see what happens oh btw no wings... HOW DO YOU HAVE MAX WITHOUT WINGS? _**

**_Me- How is this relevant?_**

**_Rue- I dunno, I just said I didn't like it. _**

**_Me- So if you're done..._**

**_Rue- NO WAIT! just one more little tiny thing? _**

**_Me- Fine_**

**_Rue- I also hate them because none of them involve me... really._**

**_Me- That's cuz I made you..._**

**_Rue- So... who can help but write about me? No one that's who. _**

**_Me- Okay! Now your driving me insane! _**

**_Rue- -cuts off in mid-tirade- Well now there's no more high school and all the good stuff comes like the death and destruction and like that kinda thing_**

**_Me- -mutters- Maybe I should kill you off..._**

**_Rue- So Happy Readin'! wait... WHAT!_**

I awake to the sound of water dripping.

"She's still stable, you can stop flipping out, it's giving me a migraine," a female voice said from beside me.

"Then why isn't she waking up? It's been 3 days," a male voice answered.

"Give her time, she's only human you know," another male voice replied, "Well, 98% human that is…"

3 days, I've been out for three days, I had to wake up. I attempt to pry my eyes open but it's like they've been glued shut. I slip back into the custody of my sub consciousness.

I see Dylan, his wings spread on top of a dying world. Fang and Rue standing side by side united holding hands, Angel wearing a crown, sitting on a gold thrown, and me, standing at the top of the world hair streaming behind me eyes blazing with Fang standing beside me, no or was it Dylan, Fang, Dylan, Fang, Dylan, oh god.

I resurface into reality and here a girl screaming and a boy's resigned tone. Great, Rue and Jace… again.

As I pry my eyes open it feels like skin is tearing. I gingerly sit up to see Rue boiling again but this time it's with Fang.

My heart swells, Fang, him, so beautiful to my eyes his overlong hair, his face, his wings spread out glistening.

"Do you know what you DID to her? She freaking spends 2 months holed up in her bedroom, barely eating, drinking, or ANYTHING! And then she's fine okay for a few weeks, she meets us; it looks like she might be okay and then BOOM! She figures it out, and all at once, SHE WENT INTO FREAKING SHOCK! And then on top of that we have to be on the run again," Rue shrieks at him, her wings spread out and bristling.

"Look, I had too, first of all I was doing it to protect them and I had a mission, it would be dangerous, it is dangerous," Fang, his beautiful voice.

"Well you could have brought it to her easier, like told her or something, did you hear me SHE WENT INTO SHOCK!" Rue screeched.

"Well I'm sorry I can't read emotions or any of that, I didn't know she would take it like that!" Fang said throwing up his arms.

"Fang," I croak. I gingerly get to my feet.

"Max," Rue said rushing to me, "Jace," she called when I started staggering.

"Max, Max, sit down please, Max you haven't eaten in 3 days," he said gently pushing me down onto the bed.

"Drink Max," Rue said handing me a cup. My stomach heaved, and I shook my head.

"Drink Max," Jace said looking at me solemnly. I shake my head.

Rue and Jace look at each other; it looks like they're back to their old hunky dory friendship again eh? I could almost hear their internal conversation in my head.

"Should we do it forcefully?"

"No, Fang wouldn't let us and Max would put up a fight,"

"Yeah I guess so…"

"Okay," Rue said turning to face Fang, "You want to talk to her alone than fine, but make her drink this okay," she shoved the cup at Fang. "As much as she can drink, got that, and if I detect any…"

"Okay Rue, I think he's got it, let's go," Jace said putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her away. She keeps glancing back.

"Max?" Fang said taking a step toward me. I stand up, still a little shaky but face him.

"Max, um I can explain,"

I look up at him and then punch him, as hard as I can in the face. I hope it hurt… really bad.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of deserved that," Fang said touching his bleeding nose, "But could you at least drink a cup so Rue doesn't entirely murder me," he said holding out the cup. I think about it for a moment, it would be satisfying, but I still take the cup anyways.

It's full of some sticky, sour, crap that tasted like grass and left me with a really sour after tast. Ew.

We sat there for a while staring at each other, me, taking everything in trying to convince myself it was him in front of me, not some fake.

"Fang," I said looking at him. We were sitting side by side on a white cot bed, "What happened,"

"Oh well, after I left I had driven a few miles and then Dylan landed on my car, denting the freaking hood, he's so paying for that, but anyways so after I had screeched to a stop, which by the way probably had screwed up my brakes, not to mention I ran into a tree totally ruining my expensive paint job-"

"Okay you mind quitting to car talk, not helping in this case," I say lightly ruffling his hair.

"Yeah sorry Max," he said smiling, "But he's still paying for it all. Anyways so he tells me that you've figured out who I am, and I'm all like what do you mean, like she's figured out my inner consciousness or something like that and then he punches me. Okay so I'm about to beat him up when he screams Max knows your Fang and she went into shock, she's freaking hyperventilating. Okay so that got my attention, so I'm all like no, you're kidding, Max would never hyperventilate. And he's all like fine, Rue told me to come get you but I guess I should go tell her that I was right and you left Max forever. And then I was about to beat him up again, but then I heard Rue scream from 2 miles away so I glare at him and we take off. We come just in time to see, well don't freak out again or Rue will really kill me this time, okay just keep calm." he looks at me and I nod.

"Okay there were Erasers at your window. I scream your name and they turn to me, I dodge past them and get inside where Rue is hovering over you and Jace is trying to get to the door. Dylan runs to get to the kids and I hurry over to you. Rue said you had just hit unconsciousness and that she knows a place we can go so I pick you up and she breaks through the wall. Dylan had the kids outside but the erasers were gaining, Rue said to just take off so we fly, staying kind of low in the trees. So Rue points to here Jace went to go get Nom and Iggy and here we are 3 days later," he finished gesturing to the room we were in.

"Where are we?" I ask looking around.

"Well it's kind of like a house in a cave, really, I mean there are bedrooms, the infirmary where you are, a library, even TVs, computers, and refrigeration," Fang said pointing to the heater that was blowing warm air at me.

"Wow, that's amazing…" I said in awe.

"Yeah, it is…" Fang said, "Rue, Jace, and Nom did it incase something like this happened they'd be safe for a while,"

"Speaking of Rue she seems pretty attached to you," he said pointing to his black eye that I hadn't noticed before.

"Yeah, I love her but are you okay?" I said moving closer to him to touch his eye gingerly. His eyes close at my touch.

"Fang," I said my face close to his. His eyes open and they look deep into mine.

"Yes, Max," he said brushing back a strand of my hair.

"Kiss me," I say breathlessly.

He gives me that small smile that I love and leans in.

A warm rush fills my damp bones and I push myself forward so I'm sitting on his lap. My fingers knot in his hair and his hands travel down my back, keeping me close, sending chills down my spine. He pulls back to get air, but I immediately pull him back to me. I'm feeling dizzy and light headed. Me, Fang stuck in our perfect world together, forever, alone-"

"I didn't say you could kiss her yet," Rue said leaning in the door way.

"Yeah man, she was about to pass out again, so it's either you're a really good kisser or she's still not stable yet," Jace said coming up behind her. He walked over to the little night stand and looked into the pitcher.

"She only drank one cup," he said sloshing the contents around in the pitcher. Rue's eyes narrow, "I thought I said to get her to drink as much as possible," she glared at Fang.

"Look I can't get Max to do anything okay," he said hands up, "She won't let me tell her what to do,"

"Okay fine, Max drink," Rue said shoving the pitcher at me, "You know if you had drunken more than just one cup you would be able to make out more before you fainted, so it was your loss," Okay that got me, I picked it up and chugged it.

"Okay she drank it, can we just go back to before you barged in," Fang said smirking at Rue. She shriveled up her nose at him and lightly punched him in the arm.

"You wish, god you were getting heated, it was like a freaking fire in here," she teased, "I was ready to hose you down," she laughed.

I roll my eyes, "No one gets any privacy in here at all," I mutter.

Rue immediately stiffens; she turns quickly and hurries out of the room. Oh crap, I think back to the night we found Tiffany in Jace's room.

"Oh crap, I didn't…" I say starting after her.

"It's okay Max, she's still kind of…touchy," Jace said, "I think I should… but I'm not sure… because you know… Tiffany…"

"I'll go," said Fang. Jace and I stare at him, "What? We have a connection," he said and headed out of the room in the direction that Rue had fled.

"Well, everyone would want to know you're awake," Jace said, "Come on Max," he headed out of the room.

This place was amazing, seriously. I peeked into the rooms and they were pretty sweet, for a cave hideout.

"How'd you get it like this?" I asked amazed. The rooms were pretty much perfect and the space was huge and open… there was no way this was a natural cave.

"Well, let's just say Nom had a lot of fun and Rue got to practice her hovering skills with really big slabs of mountain," Jace said smirking at me. I laugh, this is great, from what it looks like from out the windows, yes windows, we're hidden in a really big mountain range, and I bet Erasers can't spot a cave hideout.

"This is brilliant," I say when Jace shows me to the freakishly hi-tech kitchen. Fang wasn't lying; they did have refrigeration, and a microwave… and an oven… and a stove.

"Yeah I know, don't need to rub it in," Nom said coming into the room with Iggy behind him.

"Hey look our sleeping beauty is finally up, who kissed you awake?" Iggy smirked, "Oh wait, that was a really stupid question, isn't it obvious,"

I roll my eyes and give them huge hugs, "Hey guys, I missed you," I ruffle Iggy's dark hair, "Besides if it was up to when Fang would kiss me awake I'd be up 3 days ago wouldn't I,"

"Never assume anything Max," Jace said seriously fishing out the peculator out of a cupboard but then he smiles, "Just kidding, but if it was up to Fang kissing you you'd be under for another few months, Rue hasn't let like anyone see you, she and Fang had a huge fight over it, so she let him in,"

"Yeah, if you were down for another day I would have thought that you were just dead and she was just trying to find out a good way to tell us," Nom said leaning against the counter.

"She hasn't slept in 3 days, and add that to… before," Jace said slowly, "She hasn't gotten any rest in about 10 days.

"But she seemed wide awake today, she looked fine," I said taken aback. Jace, Nom, and Iggy smile at each other and gesture to the machine that was bubbling with the dark liquid.

"Hey wassup?" Rue said flitting into the room Fang trailing in behind her. She picked up the cup that Jace had made and took a sip, her nose crinkled delicately.

"Ew, milk," she muttered and set it back down. She hurried over to a cupboard and rummaged around while another opened on it's own a big mug hovered out of it, and set itself down by the machine. The peculator was just pouring coffee into the mug when Rue emerged with a couple of sugar packets.

She hummed to herself as she ripped open the packets and they floated over and emptied themselves into the coffee. A spoon was stirring the mixture when she leaned on the counter and took a sip, "What?" she said looking at us staring at her, "Is there something on my face?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "You know, now that Max is awake you can go to sleep,"

"Nah, who needs sleep when you have coffee," she said holding up the cup, "So, where are the kids?"

"They went out to town for the day, Nudge and Jenna wanted to go shopping and Angel and Devon tagged along. I think Gazzy and Mickey just went because they wanted to try and sneak some junk food in," Iggy said pouring himself a cup, since when did he drink coffee?

"Oh," said Rue taking a sip, "So, Fang wanna tell us what your so called mission was?"

Fang looked taken aback, "Um, what?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know, your dangerous mission, that you had to leave to complete," Rue said waving her fingers.

"Oh that, your sure the kids are gone," he asked looking out into the hallway. Nom nodded, "Okay well get comfortable because this might take awhile," Fang sighed. I lean on the counter beside him, he puts his arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder. Iggy and Nom snicker but lean back across the kitchen from us, crossing their arms. Rue hops up onto the counter beside the peculator and hugs her knees slightly shivering. Jace hops up beside her and puts an arm around her waist. We all looked expectantly at Fang.

"Okay," he starts, "Remember before when we used to live in the desert, before they took Angel? Okay well remember the old files that Jeb used to keep in his old office, yeah well I used to go through those. I really couldn't understand them at all; they were in some weird computer script. So, when we left to get Angel at the school, I took them with me. I kept them with me all through our travels and amazingly they didn't get damaged. So when I left to get Angel, the night I 'died', I heard snippets of conversation when I was unconscious, before they tried to change me. 'He has the documents in his bag, sir, do you think he know,'

'No, he can't possibly know' '

But they've been to all the places that has the evidence, in all likeliness it's very possible he knows'

'But he can't know, or else they would have stormed the School already demanding to know where she is,'

'Yes, he can't possibly know he has a sister,'" Fang paused for a second, a dead look in his eyes, and then he droned on, his voice on long hollow monotone.

"After, I… came back from the dead I thought about it, and during Total's wedding, when I saw you Max, you were gorgeous and I… I couldn't risk it. Not you Max, not anyone else. So I made a fast one and I left. I first headed to the School, it was weird, abandoned, it was odd but I had the feeling that someone was letting me break in and hack the computers. Well anyways I searched the computers but the data was apparently at an Institute. There are many of them, One in California, Seattle, Chicago, Austin, New York, Miami, I searched them all and only found one little bit of information at the New York Institute, the same one we had gone too after we escaped the School with Angel. I found that she was just about a year younger than me and lived somewhere around here. That was it, all I had. I didn't know if she had wings, or looked like me, or anything. I assume that she doesn't have wings, or she would have been with us right kind of like Gazzy and Angel? So I came to this school, looking, hoping. I think she's probably still with my mother, or maybe an adopted family, but I found no one yet. Than you came, and I flipped out, I disappeared in English when I saw you, I hoped you wouldn't recognize me, but I couldn't really disappear in Gym so I winged it. Rue and Jace knew everything, from the moment that you passed me on the field when she tripped. I didn't know how, or why but I could tell they knew, everything, maybe they could read minds like Angel, or just recognized me, I had no clue, but I guess you know the rest," he said looking up at us.

I saw silent tears falling down Rue's face, Jace was biting his lip. Emotional things always hit them harder than the rest of us for obvious reasons.  
"So, you still haven't found her then," Rue said quietly. Fang shook his head and Rue nodded looking down.

"I still don't get why you had to ditch me," I mutter under my breath.

Rue sighs, "Obviously because he broke into the School not to mention 6 different Institutes and plus it obviously had extreme sentimental value and because he would like to maintain the tough guy status he couldn't possibly bring you along because he cried a few times," she said matter of factly.

"I did not," Fang said appalled.

"Then why are you so embarrassed,"

"Because you said I cried, I do not cry,"

"Yeah you do you freaking sobbed you eyes out the night you left Max, and besides if you didn't cry than you would have been more dignified or appalled than embarrassed," Rue said, "Look man, it's cool no one cares if you bawled your eyes out the night you left your one true love," I saw Dylan stiffen on the other side of the room. I smirked.

"See, I told you he didn't leave me because he didn't love me," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and said nothing, because he had nothing to say, ah sweet justice.

"Oh yeah, Dylan," Fang said detaching himself from me he strode up to Dylan. He punched him. "That was for denting my hood," He punched him again, "That was for punching me," He punched him again, "That was for making out with Max, and," he punched him again, "That was for saying that I don't love Max,"

Both of Dylan's eyes were bruising, his lip was swelling up, and his nose was broken, I felt giddy with satisfaction.

"Well, as amusing as this is," Rue said hopping down lightly from the counter, "I can't allow a fist fight in my kitchen, it'll give me a migraine," she said swaying slightly. "Speaking of migraines, I have one… that's odd… hm," she said out loud kind of… well drunkenly.

She took a sip of coffee, spilling about half the cup onto the floor, she tilted her head and looked at it, like she was still processing, "Woops…" she said finally looking back up at us.

She kind of staggered over to the percolator and tried to pour herself another cup of coffee; she missed the cup and poured it on top of her hand instead. She looked at it for a second and then simply said, "Ow," even though her hand was turning red from the steaming hot coffee.

'Rue, how many cups of coffee have you had?" Jace said slowly taking the percolator from her.

"Um… a couple," she said simply smacking her lips, blinking a lot.

"Really," Jace said looking at the countless sugar packets that littered the counter, "a couple?"

"Well maybe a feeeew, more than that," she said sticking out her bottom lip in concentration like she couldn't remember. "Jace, I'm dizzy, since when did your hair stick out like that…?" she asked looking at him sideways.

"Woah… this is weird everything is shiny, it that normal Jace?" she asked walking, well more like staggering to the middle of the room,

"I don't feel…" she slurred and then fainted right into Jace's arms.

We all stared at her for a second.

"You know," Iggy finally said, "I thought people who drink like 30 cups of coffee are supposed to have an adrenaline rush or something like that, not faint into the arms of her boyfriend," Jace glared at him, but only swung her into his arms honeymoon style.

"Mmmm, Jace?" she said opening her eyes groggily.

"Aw, look she's calling you in her sleep, she wants you," Nom teased snickering.

"You should take her to her room and see that she's okay," Fang said getting up to peer over her, "She looks a bit… well drunk to be truthful,"

I immediately turn to Iggy and Nom whose eyes widen hands up, "Okay look we may do some pretty evil things but we would never spike any of our flock's drinks…" Nom said seriously.

"Notice we said our flock," Iggy added for clarification.

"Yeah I'll go put her in bed," Jace said heading for the door.

"You know it's wrong to take advantage of women when they're under the influence," Iggy said as Jace passed him. He responded with a really hard kick to the shins.

"Ow, shit," Iggy said while Nom roared with laughter, "It's also wrong to kick blind people," he shouted after Jace's retreating figure.

I smile and laugh, Fang puts his arm around me and I snuggle in. Some how it kind of seems like everything will be okay, Fang is back, Rue and Jace aren't fighting, we're all safe together, I feel like I'm going to cry, I'm so happy. The door opens and the kids rush in, they're ecstatic to see me. I smile at their happy, carefree faces; this is how it should be, not the usual terrorized, controlled look they always have on. I smile as they run off chasing Dylan and the ice cream he was holding above their heads. I give Fang a big hug and burry my face into his shirt.

"Come on Max," he says leading me out of the kitchen.

"Hey Fang, I have more of that spiking alcohol if you want," Iggy says raising his eyebrows suggestively. Fang rolls his eyes but I punch Iggy in the shoulder, but lighter than I would at any other time, life was too perfect to be mad, I was on an impossible high.

But what goes up… always has to come down…

Screw you Newton.

_**So... yup that's about it for now, and thanks for the sudden jump in reviews and favs and all iLY you guys. **_

**_Oh and I really do hate those Max fanfics that have NOTHING to do with like the actual Max at all... it's not a fanfic... it's just you writing a lame story with people who just happen to have the same names. _**

**_Don't kill me said people who have written said stories, just sayin' yeah and anyways, I did get that off Don't Mess With the Flock of Texas's profile, cuz it's true, and I agree and just for clarification, I don't live in India, I live in Texas, but I'm in India at the moment. _**

**_Speaking of Texas it's freaking amazing screw you Alaska. Yeah snow and Caribeaus or however you spell that... Texas is WAAYYYY cooler. _**

**_Yeah and Don't you dare say Texas is just full of Cowboys and Longhorns cuz it's not... Republicans, yes, but I'm a teenager I DONT CARE ABOUT POLITICS! _**

**_haha LOL jk I love you Alaskan's I mean where would we be without our Salmon?_**

**_yeah so thanks for the reviews, and what do you thing of Fang's Mission? Well spill in a review or something and if you have any ideas then PM me cuz I'm open to critisicm. _**


	16. Date gone wrong, no not my date

_**Me- Hmph...**_

**_Rue- She's upset_**

**_Me- Hmph..._**

**_Rue- some jackass made fun of her cuz this story only had 23 reviews to his 100 and something or another_**

**_Me- retard..._**

**_Rue- Touche_**

**_Me-Well you know what my review are more meaningful_**

**_Rue- Touche!_**

**_Me-AND I bet he wrote all of his reviews_**

**_Rue- Tou-freaking-che!_**

**_Me- Will you stop ruining me epic monolouge?_**

**_Rue- No..._**

**_Me- Touche!_**

**_Rue- hypocrite..._**

**_Me- You can get on with the disclaimer now_**

**_Rue- Why me?_**

**_Me- Cuz I'm too lazy too_**

**_Rue- Touche!_**

**_Me- -inwardly groans- just say it_**

**_Rue- FINE! Okay look she doesn't own Max, Fang, Iggy- YOU KNOW WHAT! It hasn't changed from last time so if you WANT a disclaimer check it from last chapter kay?_**

**_Me- Touche!_**

**_Rue- See that got old really fast -reaches for cup of coffee-_**

**_Me- NO! DON'T DO IT!_**

The next week was unbelievably perfect. Rue had staggered into the kitchen the next day with a really bad headache. "Oh shit," she kept murmuring while Iggy and Nom cracked up. So from now on she only drinks black coffee, no sugar… at all. She had to reassure her virginity multiple times, "Do you want to check?" she had challenged Iggy and Nom when they'd asked her for like the 11th time.

"Yeah… I mean no… of course not because that would be wrong because it's bad to have sexual relations before you're an adult," Nom said wincing at my expression while Fang and Jace roared with laughter. Gazzy and Mickey just stood their looking confused, ah, the innocence of childhood.

Rue and Jace had gone and taken driving tests (they had created fake ID's… and were pretty good at them too. When I asked Rue had just said practice makes perfect… wonder what that means) and of course had passed with flying colors.

Rue had let Nudge and Jenna go all out with the clothes and makeup kind of stuff, they went on an all day shopping spree and they dragged me along with them. I have to admit it was… okay except for the fact that they spent a LOT of money… yeah I was touchy on that subject…

Nudge and Jenna had also been calling their boyfriends; they had gone on a double date to dinner… DINNER! They were freaking 11… Rue had told me to shut up and deal with it… but then she started muttering about underage dating… I had told her to shut up after that.

So we had driven Nudge and Jenna to the shopping complex in Seattle, Nudge and Jenna rode with Jace and Rue in our car while Fang and I took his Lamborghini which he had just gotten back from the shop. I had asked him where he had got it, but he just looked at me and laughed. Dylan had volunteered to look after the other kids… he's actually a pretty cool guy once you get passed all the obsessive love part.

We parked in front of the theater and walked them to the restaurant… I have to admit it was pretty fancy, like the kind of place you propose at.

We stopped a few meters from the place where the guys were waiting for them in… okay get this they were in suits, Nudge and Jenna had spent hours looking for formal wear with me only to be saved by Rue who had shown up late and immediately picked out a dress that fit them perfectly… I suck at this big sister stuff.

Nudge ran up and gave one of them a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. I felt Fang stiffen at my side and my throat tightens. Rue gives us a stern look. I force myself to relax, and compose my face in a passive look. I'm really getting good at this self control stuff.

Nudge points over to us and the boy she was with hurried over to us, with the guy Jenna was with following her.

"Um, hi, I'm Justin…" he said slowly looking up at us. "And I'm, Jake…" the other one said as cautiously. I guess we were pretty intimidating… Fang with his arms crossed, me looking down at him with an eyebrow raised.

Rue rolled her eyes, "Hey, I'm Rue, Don't worry about them Max here just stopped breast-feeding," she said. Nudge and Jenna looked utterly appalled. Justin and Jake just looked lost.

She rolled her eyes again, "It was a joke, you can laugh,"

"Oh… ha ha ha ha…" they said.

She rolled her eyes again, "You know what forget I said anything…" she muttered.

"You know I think you're just not funny," Jace said, "Hey I'm Jace and this is Fang and Max," he said gesturing to us.

"I am too funny…" Rue muttered under her breath,

"I think your funny," Jake said eagerly.

"See, he thinks I'm funny," she said turning to Jace, "I like you kid, okay now you don't have to worry about me killing you in your sleep…kind of," she said turning back to him her eyebrows raised approvingly.

"Kind… of?" he said his eyebrows raised his expression reading.

"Yeah kind of so I would still watch your back kid," she said smiling now.

"I'll remember that," he smiling back.

"I like this kid… did I already say that?" Rue said laughing.

"That's good right," he asked me.

I nod, "Yup, so here's the bottom line, you touch my Nudge we beat your face off," I say plainly to Justin.

"Yes, Ma'am," he says eyeing me cautiously.

"Good," I say.

"So, um thanks for not um, killing me, Max… Fang," he said sticking out a hand. I shake it and then Fang does still eyeing him.

"Have a good time!" Rue says after them, once they're inside the restaurant she punches Fang on the arm, really hard.

"What the hell man you scared the crap out of that guy, seriously, like your NAME isn't enough,"

"What's wrong with my name?" he asked.

"Um think you're dating this girl and she has an older, built, brother whose name is Fang, how would you feel," she answered.

"Aw, you think I'm built," he said putting an arm around her, she scowls and kicks him again. He laughs and ruffles her hair.

We head over to the fountain in the middle of the mall, "Okay now you wait here," Fang said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What I'm not going to-" I start.

"God Max, seriously could you give me a little room to be a little romantic here," Fang said exasperated.

Rue snickers, "You stay here too," Jace said.

Rue looked appalled, "I'm not-"

"Rue,"

"Fine," she said pouting.

"Psh, how long are they going to take," Rue muttered, "Last time I check soon isn't 20 minutes."

We were sitting on a bench by the fountain Rue was slumped checking out her nails.

"See, this is how I feel," I said slumping by her remembering all the times that I had to sit in the car after school waiting.

I notice a few guys hanging out by the food court; they've been there for a while. Probably just spent the night throwing eggs at cars and breaking windows I thought disgustedly.

One of them looks in our direction. He nods and whistles showing off a perfect set of teeth. Rue looks up disgustedly then she straightens,

"Max, they're coming over here…" Rue said quickly. I look back over there and I don't see them, Great.

'What there are like 4 of them, we can take them,"

"No, Max there are 10 of them, and they've got guns, I think we should run,"

"But what about Fang and Jace?"

"They'll find us,"

"But-"

"Max, NOW!"

I see them approaching from every different angle, hand on their waist, where a gun would be.

"Okay, okay let's go," I say and we hurry out as quickly as we can.

We head down a one of the nearby streets, people are everywhere but any one of them could be out for us,

"Max, let's get off the main street, I don't fell comfortable…" Rue muttered to me quietly.

"Yeah, down here," I say and we turn onto an almost empty side street.

"Hey honey where ya going?" I male voice coos from behind us, I glance back to see a few men at our backs. I kind of hesitate, wanting to beat the day lights out of them but then I feel Rue's arm on mine, and keep going. "Come one baby just once, it's very satisfying so I hear," another one called.

We break out into a run sprinting as fast as we can; the only problem is they can run too.

"Max, we should fly," Rue said from beside me. I hear foot steps echoing from every alleyway. I'm on edge.

"I don't think so, Rue darling," a sickly sweet voice can from above me. Three figures dropped down from the building in front of us, cutting us off. They came from every side of us backing us up against a wall. The others caught up and formed a loose circle around us forcing us to stay.

"Ah, it's been a while hasn't it Rue, I've missed you," said a voice stepping out of the crowd. Eraser… I thought to myself.

"It would be too soon if I never saw your face again Ayden," Rue snarled.

"Yeah I know you missed me too, baby, I can see it in your eyes," he said striding up to her holding her face in his big hairy one.

"You're not going to be able to see again if you don't get off me," she snarled.

"Oh yeah that reminds me," he whistled, 2 Erasers jumped down from the building behind us and grabbed our hand tying them behind our backs.

"Not that I'm scared or anything, but just precaution," he said casually, "Not," he added, "That you would attack me if you saw this,"

Two men came out dragging Nudge and Jenna by their hair, knives at their throat. Rue hissed.

"Oh scary, little Rue's upset," Ayden said laughing carelessly, "So, now what we really want to know. Where is Jace, and Fang," he asked striding up to Rue. She tried to back up but the two behind us pushed her forward. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head upward to look at him, "Come on I don't have all day,"

"It's night bone head and I don't know," she said trying to wiggle her face away, she was unsuccessful.

"How is it that I don't believe that Jace just left you," Ayden said smirking, "Is he with…Tiffany? Come on Rue tell me," he laughed.

Rue growled and spit in his face, momentarily his eyes blazed with anger but then it subsided, "You'll pay for that… later, now tell me," he growled grabbing her face in his hands pulling it up so her feet were dangling inches above the ground. Rue whimpered.

"You were always pretty Rue, things could have turned out differently for you guys you know, you can still change it, and they'd be safe. All you have to do is give it to me, you know what I mean, just a few nights a month, and it will all be better," his face was right next to hers forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Hey boss, I got 'em," a voice said from behind Ayden, slurred as if his nose was broken.

"Ah good, bring them here," Ayden said dropping Rue, I could see marks at her neck, but Fang and Jace were worse.

Well Fang wasn't that badly beat up. He had a black eye and a busted lip but everything else seemed okay. He nodded at me and I gave him a quick nod back, to show I was okay. Jace was well, horrible his face and arms were bruised up, he was limping and clutching at his wrist he looked bad.

"Ah well now that we're all accounted for I guess that means we can get a move on and collect the other passengers, okay bring down the choppers," Ayden said into a blue tooth piece, guess the Erasers are going all hi-techy on us.

"Okay get in and don't try anything cuz we've got the rest of your family on surveillance and if any of you guys try anything than BOOM little house in the desert with the talking doggie goes bye bye," Ayden said as he ushered us into the copter.

"Yeah no Rue, you're not going in that one," he said grabbing her arm and she tried to climb in, "You're going in the VIP one with me, doesn't that seem like fun?"

"Frankly no and I'd rather go die in a fire in a hole in a volcano on the sun," she said, "Wait, no, I'd rather go illegally die in a fire in a hole in a volcano on the sun," she corrected matter of factly.

Jace snickered.

"Yeah?" Ayden said grabbing Rue by the shoulders, "Hey Fly, check this out," he shouted at Jace we were all in the copter but Rue; she was still standing by Ayden who looked furious. He leaned down and kissed Rue long and hard on the mouth.

"Yeah Fly, and she liked it," he said shoving Rue in the direction of the other copter.

"You taste like wet dog you know… disgusting," she said and spit on his shoes.

Ayden just grabbed Rue and threw her into the cockpit; you could hear a dull thud as she landed.

"Hey Fly," Ayden said crouching down so he was eye level with Jace, they had us lined up on the floor, "We're going to have a great time in there, wish you could join us but seriously, I think she would prefer it was just me and her," he snarled to his face, "You know she still hasn't forgotten Tiffany, and she never will, that's what you don't get Fly, you'll never get it," he straightened, "Well I wish I had a video camera to show you what's going on, but I'll keep you posted via radio," he smirked and walked out of the pit. "It's going to get wild in here," he said as he slammed the door leaving me disgusted and Jace shaking with fury.

It's going to be a long ride.

_**Me- Soooo?**_

**_Rue- I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!_**

**_Me- I am buddy I am, _**

**_Rue- WHAT KIND OF FRIEND WRITES A FRIEND INTO A FREAKING MOLESTING TRAP?_**

**_Me- It's not that big of a deal, just a story... _**

**_Rue- THIS STORY IS MY LIFE!_**

**_Me- See you admit it, your a character_**

**_Rue- UGGHHHHHH!_**

**_Me- Well something good comes out of this lemme tell you that_**

**_Rue- Like what I come out of there WITH all my limbs in tact_**

**_Me- -rolls eyes- of course I'm not gonna kill you off... yet_**

**_Rue- That's good.. wait YET!_**

**_Me- -laughs hysterically- your soooo easy to tease_**

**_Rue- yeah w/e but if you have read this far then here's what I want you to do_**

**_Me- what are you doing?_**

**_Rue- shut up! Well anyways so let's call the review button Ayden, I want you to punch Ayden as many times as you can until he's broken and mangled and basically dead, okay? _**

**_Me- -shakes head in exasperation-_**

**_Rue- I want him TO DIE! AND IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WILL PUNCH HIM... please? _**

**_Me- just punch it, so I can kill said jack too._**

**_Rue- VICTORY SHALL ME MINE!_**

**_Me- ours..._**

**_Rue- OURS!_**


	17. Dehydration and helicopters

_**Me- YEAH! MORE REVIEWS!**_

**_Rue- Um...what's the Voice?_**

**_Me- It's coming_**

**_Rue-Now?_**

**_Me- No... chapter after this_**

**_Rue- Oh... can you just tell me... I love spoilers_**

**_Me- No_**

**_Rue- -pouts- _**

**_Me- I'm not Jace_**

**_Rue- WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?_**

**_Me- Nevermind_**

**_Rue- Cuz you put me in the most disgusting situation EVER why don't you do the disclaimer_**

**_Me- Fine... just cuz I'm nice... I don't own any of the MR characters but I do own mine, there_**

**_Rue- WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME SAY THE WHOLE THING?_**

**_Me- Not in the last chapter_**

**_Rue- UGH! Just...read...it..._**

"That sick disgusting, bastard," Jace muttered on the ride home. They had us lined up against the wall Fang, Jace and I along one wall and Nudge and Jenna opposite us.

"So I take you know him," Fang says calmly, though his eyes are burning with fury.

"Yeah, he's always been out for us, like the head of 'em," Jace said offhandedly, "Seems to hate us more than anything, for no apparent reason," he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Hey Fly," a sniveling voice came over a loud speaker, "Told you I'd keep you posted didn't I, sorry I didn't update sooner, but I couldn't take a break, it was hard to stop, but you know what I mean don't you, with Tiffany and all,"

"What do you mean stop, we weren't doing anything," Rue's voice came obnoxious over the speaker,

"I know you want to keep up that pretense sweetie but the truth is the truth you want me and you can stop denying it, see Fly here doesn't care anymore now that he has Tiffany," Ayden replied coolly.

"Mhmm, yeah don't really care about that part," Rue said her voice getting louder as if she was getting closer to the speaker, "All I really want… is you," she said in a really seductive voice. I felt my eyebrows shoot up.

Then there was a lot of static on the other end and we heard a dull thud.

"Nice try Rue honey, but I really doubt you want me that much to try and take control of the chopper," Ayden's voice was clear again.

"Ow, shit, that hurt retard," Rue's voice was faint and distant, then she sighed, "It was worth a try anyways, it almost worked…"

"No it didn't but since you did say you wanted me…" Ayden's voice was getting fainter as he spoke. I felt Jace tense beside me.

"Get off me you pretentious asshole, let go of me," Rue's voice was stern yet kind of panicked.

"I'll go with no, here, let's turn the speaker up so Fly can hear every little detail," his voice growing louder, "Hey Fly, she's gonna enjoy this,"

"I hate how you talk about me like I'm not right here," Rue said, I could almost see her rolling her eyes, "And could you untie my ha…mphf… mmmm… " she was cut off.

"Max, what's happening," Jenna's voice was small.

"He's kissing her," Jace's voice was icy in the darkness. I don't know for how long, hours we listened to Rue's muffled protests. I started nodding off against Fang's shoulder. Sleepily I see Jace's face frozen in misery fists clenched tight.

"Jace, get some sleep," I said groggily.

He looked at me; his golden eyes looked like hard, solid gold in the dark sky,

"No," he said simply and I nod, I get it and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to a bucket of water being dumped on my head. Ayden is crouching in front of me a bucket in his hands.

"So, you're the notorious Max, eh? I've heard a lot about you, Ari forgot to mention your sexiness though," behind Ayden I could see Fang bristling, hands still tied up. We were on top of some cliff in the middle of a desert or something.

"Get, up," he said grabbing my shirt and hauling me up, he shoved me roughly in the direction of Fang. I staggered over there blinking in the harsh sunlight.

"Okay one, two, three, four, five, hey boss we only have 5 of 'em," one of the Erasers said counting us off.

"Hey whose missing," Ayden said striding up to us, "Oh yeah Rue, wow that was great, you would have loved it Fly, well anyways she's still in the chopper, you go get her Fly," he said shoving Jace in the direction of the other chopper.

He glared at Ayden coldly and went into the copter to go find Rue.

"What are you standing around for? Get that thing working again, we do have deadlines you know," Ayden shouted at the other Erasers who immediately got started on the chopper we were just in. I turn to see Jace beckoning us to the other chopper, good an escape plan… just to get over there…

"Uh… uh… I'm so… dizzy. Water… need water… sooooo… hot," I say and collapse into Fang's arms.

"Uh, so…hot," Jenna said following my lead collapsing into Nudge's arms.

"Boss! 2 of 'em fainted!" The guy who was guarding us said, "I think they're dehydraten' or whatever that word is,"

"What do you MEAN dehydraten… you mean dehydrated, we can't have them dehydrated! They'll die in an hour. THEY CAN NOT DIE DO YOU HEAR ME!" Ayden roared at the shaking Eraser. "Put them in the other chopper and give 'em a few water bottles they'll be fine," he said dismissively pointing in the direction of the chopper Jace and Rue were in.

"You heard the man, get in the chopper," he said shoving us. I let Fang drag me along the ground smirking. "What have you been eating Max, rocks?" he whispered to me.

"No, ice cream, and we all know whose fault that is," I whisper back. We clamor inside I lay down pretending to be weak with dehydration.

"What if they fly off, what will Ayden say about that," one of them said from outside.

"They won't, first of all they can't fly from inside the chopper and they don't know the code to activate it so how are they supposed to move it, they're stuck in there until we get them out," the other one reassured him.

Rue was lying on the floor eyes closed. She had bruises on her arms and her lips were swollen. She opened her eyes and winked at me quickly. Jace smiled at me from by her head and put a finger to his lip, I felt the slightest movement as the chopper started rising slowly at first and then more and more rapidly.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL YOU FREAKING MORON THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Ayden screamed grabbed one of the other erasers and threw him to the ground.

"Get out of the way, I need to use the chopper," he said shoving them out of the way,

"But boss, it's not ready, the motors busted it won't…" Ayden responded by shoving him out of the way and starting the engine.

"Hey Nudge, Jenna hack the engine so Jace won't have to keep us up anymore," he was biting his lip in concentration and gave me a grateful smile.

"Rue they have trackers on these things don't they," I ask, she was on her feet now and by Jace rubbing his neck. She nodded, "I'll take care of it," she said. She gave him one last look and headed off to the control panel where Nudge and Jenna were typing impossibly fast. She studied the controls for a second and then started pressing buttons and multiple screens started popping up.

"Come on Fang, let's lose claw face over here," I said gesturing to Ayden whose chopper was losing height,

"Wait, lemme do it, I can't do anything until Nudge and Jenna get into the engine," Rue said coming to stand by us. I nod, she has this fire blazing in her eyes and I wasn't going to be the person to tell her no.

She closed her eyes in concentration and his chopper began to rock back and forth slowly at first and then every thing felt apart, every bolt, screw and axel in the entire thing collapsed. Ayden jumped out and grabbed hold of a ledge. He clambered on and glared at our retreating figure, "I'll get you Fly, don't you ever forget that,"

Rue just smiled "I'll be waiting," she said softly.

"Got it," Nudge said and Jace collapsed onto the floor. Rue hurried over and stroked the hair off his face.

"You okay?" she asked, his eyes were closed and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"Yeah… it was weird, I… I don't know why but it was so… hard to lift it," he looked up at us, "Does this mean I'm out of shape?"

Rue laughed but then she became serious, "I don't think so, I mean there hasn't been much research in the field of mental talents… or I would have found it, but I mean you've been using it right, so… I'm not sure," she said her eyebrows scrunched up, "Maybe,"

"Um, Max I may hack into stuff but I have no idea how to fly a helicopter," Nudge said from the front. My eyes widened.

"Okay, okay I got this," Rue said climbing into the seat. She pressed a couple of buttons and a bunch of screens popped up. She began sifting through them like they were on a touch screen; I guess that was what the front glass was.

"This isn't so bad, it's pretty sweet," she said turning toward me. She had on one of those helmet things with the little screen that slides in front of your eyes so you can aim better. "These guns are totally loaded," she said showing us a rotating diagram of the different guns that this thing had.

"Hey check this out," she said smiling a devilish smirk. She shot out a, get this, laser onto a nearby cliff and spelt, 'Rue wuz here,' "Isn't that freaking SWEET!"

I rolled my eyes, "Way to be inconspicuous," Fang muttered.

"Who needs inconspicuous when you have these sweet missiles," Rue said showing us a hologram of some really big rocket things, "Hey check this out, it's the test video for 'em," She pulled up a clip where one of them is shot at a giant steel mountain. It was totally obliterated.

"And that's freaking titanium steel, reinforced with elemental minerals from Mercury," she filled us in looking really excited.

"Um, okay," I said, "Sorry but frankly I really don't care unless someone is aiming them at us,"

"Okay fine then, next time someone aims a missile at us I'll tell you all about it," she said rolling her eyes and standing up. She winced. "Sorry, my mouth is really sore…" she muttered looking sheepishly at Jace.

"I'm gonna kill that guy one day," he muttered from his place on the ground, he was still tired.

"I thought you were out of shape," Rue said curling up by him leaning her head against the wall. He raised his head and looked at her, "That wouldn't stop me,"

"Um, hate to break up this party but no one's flying," I say pointing to the front. Rue groans and slumps.

"Come on Rue I'll be your co-pilot," Jace said helping her up.

"Fine, but I get to carve more mountains," she said putting on her head set, "Jenna did you lose your purse?" she asked, "I need lip gloss,"

"Nope I got it… but…" Jenna said hesitating.

"But what you lost it?" I ask.

"No, I have it,"

"Then what? It's all out?"

"No, it's new,"

"Then what's the problem?" I ask exasperated.

"It's not her color," she says rolling her eyes, "Do you think that I would have about anything that would match her color other than eyeshadow?"

"Um, I have no earthly idea… I don't do this makeup stuff remember," I say hands up, "But just incase you decide to interrogate me again why is it eyeshadow,"

Rue rolls her eyes, "It's cuz of my skin tone, I can do anything, anywhere"

Jace snickered, "Do… regrettable choice of words,"

"Shut up," she said shoving him with her shoulder, "And I don't care Jenna my face hurts…"

"Okay" she said fishing out the lip gloss from her purse, she handed it to Rue who put her knee on the control to keep it going forward, and took it, "Ugh… 50's pink…" she muttered somehow pulling up a mirror. She looked like an absolute super model still…I thought rolling my eyes. "Where are we anyways," I say looking outside at the dry air.

"Arizona," Jace said pulling up a map on the screen, "We were heading down to restock in Texas and then continue on to Germany, but the engines blew on that cliff," he said pointing to a spot a little south west of here

"And Ayden crashed here" he said pointing to a spot a tiny bit north,

"And we're right here," he said pointing to a spot a few miles from the northern border.

"Why were they planning to go to Germany?" Rue asked widening the screen with a flick of her wrist.

"I dunno, I didn't pick up anything, nor did they say anything," Jace said he looked at us.

"I hear anything either," I said. Fang shook his head.

"Let's see if they have an exact location," I say poking at the screen, it just goes haywire and shows the temperature of Austria and the Chinese stocks.

"Oh… that's gone really low… you think I should buy it now or wait… do you think it's gonna rise soon? I think there's a new product coming out so…"

"Rue…"

"Okay, okay fine," she said fixing the screen so that it showed the path we were supposed to take. "Look it leads to some little village south of Cologne," she said pointing to an x on the screen.

"There's a place called Cologne!" Jace snorted.

"Yes, and if you'd paid any attention to me than you would know that," Rue said rolling her eyes, "I'll look the place up, I should be able to get into the NSA national server from here without any problem, Jace you drive for a while," she said shoving Jace into the chair she was recently occupying, she sat down in his seat and started typing. A lot of complicated script popped up and she frowned and started typing really fast again… it was painful to watch.

"Yeah I'm gonna go back while you do that," I said. Fang followed me and I lay down my head on his lap hair spread out with my eyes closed.

"You know Max," Fang said playing with my hair, "I missed you,"

"You'd better have," I said propping myself up.

"You want me to prove it?" he said leaning down.

"Yes," I said meeting his eyes.

"Can we keep this PG?" Rue said from the front seat.

"PG13," I compromised from around Fang's lips.

"Good enough," Rue said laughing.

When Fang and I stop kissing, which was probably a good one and a half hours we walked back up to the front. "Hey," Rue said not turning around, "I found it but I really didn't want to… interrupt…" she said, I could see her smirk. "I think there's an Itex lab base positioned around there somewhere, can't track it exactly," She yawned, "And… I think there's…mmmm," she put her head on her hands and closed her eyes,"

"What she means is that… well… uhhh," he said struggling to keep his eyes open. Fang and I look at each other.

"Look, you go to sleep, Fang and I will fly home, I bet we could…" Rue shot up looking appalled, "Yeah, I'd rather live to see tomorrow, thanks," Jace said, "We can put it on auto pilot, we just need to trace a route…" he and Rue started typing at the screen.

"It's HTML," Nudge told me coming up behind me, "Computer script,"

"There, Nudge, Jenna you think you can make sure we don't run into anything, I altered over the mountains and stuff, but just to be safe…" Rue said blinking slowly.

"Yeah you just go get some sleep, you have ginormus eye bags," Jenna said smiling sweetly. "Well I'm sorry, I've had a shortage of cucumbers at the moment," she said ruffling her hair.

She headed to the back and curled up by Jace who was already passed out on the floor, she put her head on his shoulder and his arm slid around her. I can't help but smiling, "Can't believe they're not together," Fang muttered quietly, "She's confused, they think they'll know, they rely on their senses too much," Jenna said from the front.

"Yeah, but they'll find out eventually, you did," Nudge said turning to face us.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well we all knew it might happen, I mean really, I bet Angel knew the whole time," Nudge said. "And no one decided to mention this?" I ask exasperated. Nudge just shrugged and turned her attention back to the front glass. I smile as I walk past Rue and Jace. Fang grabs a blanket and throws it over them, "Someone's being maternal," I say smirking. He slips an arm around my waist. "I dunno, it's kind of like she's my little sister. You know how you and Angel used to be before she was all power crazy,"

"Yeah, what's about we leave Nudge and Jenna to it and get a little rest… on our own," I say leaning against him

"You're so evil, but I like it," he said pulling me away.

I hear Rue mutter, "PG13," and I smile, "PG15," I say in response nudging the blanket. She kicks me and just curls up closer to Jace and snuggles up. I smile and allow Fang to pull me away. You know sometimes I love being a bird kid with no parents so technically being able to do _anything_ I want…

Ha, no, not like that but seriously, I bet I could… if I wanted too.

_**Me- So again thanks for the reviews**_

**_Rue- YUPS, but I think Ayden needs to get beat up more... WHO'S WITH ME?_**

**_Fang- How does he have ANYTHING to do with this_**

**_-fangirls scream their faces off, distant voice in the back -Where the hell is Max? I'm gonna shoot her so you're all mine!- _**

**_Fang-Um..._**

**_Rue- -rolls eyes- _**

**_Me- LOL jealous much?_**

**_Rue- Of course not_**

**_Fang- suuuure_**

**_-fangirls scream- I LOVE YOU!-_**

**_Fang- Love you too_**

**_-half the audience faints half starts hyperventilating-_**

**_Fang- I seem to have that effect on women_**

**_Me- SHUT UP! That is soooo OOC_**

**_Max- What the hell is that supposed to mean? -walks into view-_**

**_Rue- No... Max... Don't_**

**_-Fangirls scream- there she is... GET THE BAZOOKA!-_**

**_Max -dodges countless bullets raining from the audience-_**

**_Rue- Um... STOP! I have a banana_**

**_-fangirls stop to process but then continue with rapid fire-_**

**_Me- STOP you might hit Fang!_**

**_-everyone immeadiatly stops shooting and screams again- NOOOO! He can't be DEAD!_**

**_Me- I said MIGHT_**

**_Fang- See what did I tell you?_**

**_Max- Why do people always shoot at me? _**

**_Me- You have that effect on people. _**

**_-Everyone laughs and the shot zooms out like one of those crappy TV shows-_**

**_Me- Just kidding, they had to flee cuz people started hiring snipers_**

**_Rue- -voice getting distant from flying away PUNCH AYDEN FOR ME! FANG WANTS YOU TOO!_**

**_Fang- WHAT? -gets punched by Rue- YEAH! PUNCH HIM...cuz well just do it..._**


	18. Fatal Flaws and really scary fire balls

_Okay first of all I AM SO SORRY IT"S BEEN FOREVER! but I couldn't contact my beta... which sucks... so I decided to post... cuz it's been like 3 weeks... but anyways I'll be back in my AMAZING USA in a week and it'll be better... or not because school's starting in a week and I have to show little kidies around and I have to go to training... plus Mockingjay is coming out the day school starts which sucks cuz I was planning to read it like all day so I'm going to be flipping out the whole day to get this over with so I can make my mom take my to Barnes and Nobles cuz I pre-ordered it... there is no midnight release party in Austin... _

_(Oh yeah if you DO know a realese party in Austin TELL ME! Thanks XD) _

_**Me- -laughs like a freaking maniac-**_

_**Fang- HEY! We were almost killed out there**_

_**Me- What's new?**_

_**Max-…sadistic**_

_**Me- You bird people seem to use that word often…**_

_**Rue- You think?**_

_**Me- Well… yeah…**_

_**Fang- …retard**_

_**Me- Well thanks for all the reviews people 30! YEAH!**_

_**Rue- Speaking of review what's all this about Me and Jace?**_

_**Fang/Max- -rolls eyes-**_

_**Me- Nothing… that you must worry about at the current moment**_

_**Rue- WHAT? TELL ME!**_

_**Max- We can't cuz life is about finding out… and it would be wrong to tell you cuz you must figure it out**_

_**Rue- FML**_

_**Fang- Touché**_

_**Me- Hey Fang, guess what this time the audience isn't you obsessed… they're Jace obsessed!**_

_**-Fan girls scream- I LOVE YOU JACE! AHHHHHHH YOUR SO HOT!-**_

_**-Jace walks out- **_

_**-Fan girls scream- ZOMG THERE HE IS GET THE NET!-**_

_**Jace- wait… net what? **_

_**Me- -presses button and giant bulletproof screen comes out and shield us- You're welcome**_

_**-Fan girls… awww…-**_

_**Me- Just read the chapter and I might let you kidnap either Fang or Jace, depends. **_

_**-Giant mob to get up close to read-**_

_**Fang/Jace- WTF?**_

_**Me- I told you, bribery is the essence of the author. **_

_**Fang/Jace- Shit. **_

We were rudely interrupted from a very… absorbing… conversation, which didn't really involve much talking.

"We had to come get you cuz Nudge was kinda scared to go in here, I now understand why," Jace and Rue were standing at the door of the control room that we were in. I sit up and attempt to fix my tousled hair.

"You know Max, women who just lost their virginity were supposed to glow," Rue said smirking at me. "And you are… glowing," Jace finished.

"I did NOT!" I say appalled.

"I know… if you had the polar ice caps would have melted," Rue said rolling her eyes, "but anyways we're getting close, and we have no idea what we'll find so we kinda need you guys to tone it down a bit,"

"Look whose talking," Fang muttered pushing back his long hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rue said dead serious an eyebrow raised, sometimes she frustrates me SO MUCH!

Fang helps me up and we head to the main room where Jace is standing by Nudge who is sitting at the controls.

"We're gonna land here then fly to the place," Rue said filling us in, "Incase they have alternate sources to trace us,"

"Okay easy, now press that button, and bring the lever down slowly, no, not that fast, okay not that slow either, okay, wait, no, okay there we go," Jace had his arms around Nudge who was in the pilot seat, one hand on the joy stick lever thing and another pointing to levers and stuff. "Easy, easy, okay you got it, good job Nudge," Jace said giving her a high five.

"Now lets go," Jenna said, " I NEED to fix my hair," Rue rolls her eyes and puts an arm around her, "No, sweetie it looks perfect, like always," Jenna beamed with pleasure and took off with Nudge. "What? I can be nice if I want too," Rue said looking back at our expressions.

Then she took off after Nudge and Jenna, "And she can also be totally freaking scary, did you see her just like totally dismantle the chopper Ayden was in? Man…" Jace said taking off, "I think she's bi-polar," Fang said as we took of beside Jace.

I laughed and nodded, while Rue spun around,

"What so funny?"

We had to fly a good 3 miles to get back to the mountain we were in, Jace wanted to be really cautious. We landed at the mouth of the cave and peered in. It looked dark, damp…and uninhabited.

"It's supposed to look like that," Rue said, "So it's not that obvious," We entered the cave feeling the wall on our right, suddenly Jenna stopped, "I got it!"

"Okay," Jace bent down and felt the wall, even with the dim light I could slightly make out the outline of a big rock in a hole. He fingered the ridge for a sec and then caught on a little grasp. He pushed it and the rock slid easily leaving the entrance to the kitchen in its wake.

"Well that was… interesting," I said stepping inside. The kitchen didn't look totally torn apart but it looked… well not like it usually did.

"It's okay Max, I think they're fine… or there would be a strong after taste of death and depression," Rue said jokingly but her face was alert and serious.

"I think I hear them, they ought to be around here somewhere," I say walking cautiously to the hallway with Fang on my heels.

"I dunno, I think I feel them, but it's really quiet…" Rue muttered, "I'll go first," she said. She extended her wings out a bit, so if at moments notice she could whip them out. She walked softly and quietly down the hall murmuring to herself. She whipped around at the door to the infirmary. "Would you stop breathing down my neck, it's not helping," she growled softly, "Though I think they're spread out," she said, "Check everywhere,"

"Okay, let's start with here, I suppose," I say and open the door. I hear a rustling, like wing and then suddenly someone is on me pinning me down, "Holy SHIT! WFT!" I scream trying to fight off my attacker, "Oh wait, Max?" suddenly the attacker clambers off of me and smiles that devilish grin, Gazzy, "Sorry, thought you were an Eraser, we saw a couple when we went into town," he said kind of sheepishly.

"Yeah, where were you for the last like, 2 days?" Iggy said getting off of Fang who looked really pissed off, "We were abducted," Jace says simply.

"And then after being molested by Ayden we stole one of the choppers and flew it back here, it has TOTALLY sweet guns and it can hit like 300, its freaking sweet!" Rue said, "Wait did I say we, only I was molested by Ayden,"

"Ayden? He's back shouldn't he have like, expired already?" Nom said brushing himself off, "How old is he?" Fang said sweeping his hair back out of his face.

"15, same as us," Rue muttered through clenched teeth, "He's been out for us for 15 years, I dunno why but he's like the most successful Eraser ever made, but they haven't been able to make more like him, lucky for us," Jace said tensely.

"Yeah well you're okay right?" I say checking them over for any bruises, "Pretty much except Fang got my lip," Iggy said poking at it, I glare at him, "What, he attacked me and I reacted," he shrugged. I roll my eyes.

"I don't really feel all that safe here anymore, I mean like if they know we're around here then like, won't they be looking like everywhere for us? I mean even though this place like blends in and all do you thing they would have been able to like find it by now? I mean like how easily can you spot a cave hideout around here? We did park the chopper close to here anyways so they probably know we're around here somewhere and they might just blow up the whole mountain, do you think they would do that? They would destroy all the wildlife around here and that would be bad, you know little baby eagles come here, and I don't want them to die… WAIT I don't want to die either so-" Nudge started jabbering looking really distressed.

Rue was biting her lip, "Look you guys look exhausted, why don't you go to bed, it's late and we'll discuss this in the morning," I say looking pointedly at Dylan, Jace, Rue, Fang, Iggy, and Nom. They nod.

Most of the kids filter out of the room but Angel and Devon are still there looking defiant. "I think we should discuss this with you too, I mean we can read minds," Angel says with that power look on her face, shit.

"No Angel okay, I know you can but you look exhausted, just go to bed and we're all going to talk about this in the morning," I say sternly. She scowls at me.

"But seriously, I don't think that you should leave us out of this, we're obviously the most knowledgeable in this place," Devon said haughtily, Rue looks really taken aback, "No, Devon come on go to bed, we told you we'll discuss this in the morning," she said softly.

"Sure, you will, by that time you would have made your decision and then we won't have any say in anything," she said snarling.

"Look Devon I said no, just go to bed, you don't even have to sleep just go there and stay there alright," Rue said looking stern.

"Fine, but all I'm saying is that we're going to need someone after you and Jace fall apart, it's already happening and after that I think I should be leader," she said and swiftly walked out of the room with Angel following her.

Rue's eyes were wide as she fell to her knees. Jace just looked lost. "Look I'm sure she didn't mean it, it's kind of like what Angel did during her power mad streaks," I say slowly rubbing her back.

"No… I think she's right, I mean how I couldn't lift a measly helicopter yesterday," Jace said staring at his hands in awe, "And how Rue said she couldn't feel them, that they were scattered but they were all in the same room," he said slowly.

"Maybe it's just the stress you've been under," I say trying to come up with something, "Or… or maybe it just happens sometimes, like a mental sickness or something,"

"Check Max, just check it," Rue says her voice hollow and dead. I gulp and push back her long hair and pull down the neck of her shirt not wanting to see, just incase. I exhale, "You're good," I say softly. Fang walks over and checks Jace, "You're good too," Jace and Rue visibly relax, but by only a little bit.

"Then what's happening to me?" Rue said staring down at her hands and then looking up at me, her face was deadly pale and her lips were a deep red. Her eyes were puffy and the usual dark sparkle her ebony eyes usually gave off wasn't there and her pupil looked dull, like coal instead of the precious stone they usally were. "I… I feel so, unconnected, like the world's dimming, I can't see anymore, I can't see connections, I can't feel it," said standing up in panic.

Jace was standing at the window intently staring at the heavy wooden cabinet that held all the medical supplies. He took in a sharp breath and looked at us, his usually sunny gold eyes hanging like dead stars, "I can't lift it…" he said tightly, he looked hard at the thermometer that was sitting on the table, "I can't lift a freaking thermometer," he said dejectedly.

"Maybe you're just sick, you look exhausted, maybe it's cuz you haven't gotten 2 hours of rest for about 2 weeks," Fang said gently, "Maybe you should go to sleep,"

"No, no we can't don't you see, I bet they'll find the chopper by dawn and be all over this place in a few days, we have to move," Jace said urgently.

"Yes, I bet Nudge was right they won't bother looking for us, they'll blow this place up the moment they get to the chopper," Rue said tears flowing down her face, I had never before seen her cry, ever and it made the tough, strong, Rue I knew seem like an abused puppy.

"But we can't move them now," Iggy said from a corner, "Angel and Devon won't let us move until they agree with the conditions,"

"That's what it was like when you were gone," Nom said, "They would put up a deadly fight, argue, and scream until they got what they wanted,"

"They even used the freaky mental control thing," Dylan said sadly, "And Gazzy and Mickey backed them up every time and wouldn't budge,"

"The whole point was to keep them safe so we had to comply," Nom said, "So Devon basically became the leader,"

"Devon, but Angel's older," I say startled.

"Yeah, but Devon's more powerful, and besides they interact and make their decisions together," Iggy said seriously.

Rue looked dead literally, "What happened to my baby?" she said softly tears flowing faster down her face.

"I think, she may have seen the light," a sickly sweet voice came from the door.

Crap… Ayden.

I see Rue starting for a scream but Ayden just shrugs, "Don't bother we've already got all of them, quiet as a mouse," And then he jerks out, grabs Rue and breaks through the window. We all race and jump out of the window too and spread our wings. There are two choppers hovering in mid air, making no sound at all. Ayden was standing in one with Rue dangling by her shirt her wings tied up so she couldn't fly. In his other hand Tiffany was dangling,

"Lemme go you freak! Oh Jacey you're here to save me!"

"Well see about that," suddenly we were all grabbed out of the air leaving Jace still there. The Erasers had us each by the hair and pushed us in the direction where the others were.

"So Fly, you choose, erratic girlfriend, or Rue, choose, you have one minute," Wow, how sadistic was this. Rue couldn't fly and well, neither could Tiffany, and Jace couldn't hover either one.

"So, classic sadistic choice, best friend or girlfriend, are you really that cliché?" Jace said all arrogance again.

Ayden roared with laughter, "No Fly, I told you didn't I? You will never see what's in front of your very own eyes. I'm giving you two women and you have to be a man and chose one," Jace visibly paled. All the Erasers snickered again.

"Kay Fly, your choice… wait, shit it's the director… damn could he have chosen a crappier time? Well see ya later Fly," He dropped Rue and Tiffany, Rue silently falling with Tiffany screaming her head off. Jace dived for Rue first, right as she caught a branch on the cliff and pulled the bag off her wings.

"How did you…" Jace said stopping short, "What does it matter? GET HER!" she shrieked and they both dived for Tiffany. Rue caught her and they swooped back up to the cliff we were all on.

"Here," she dumped Tiffany who was unconscious into Jace's arms and stalked off into the direction of Devon who was leaning against a big boulder looking bored, "What the hell was that? Why didn't you TELL him that I was going to get out! She could have died!"

Devon stood up straight slowly and looked Rue up and down carefully, "But she didn't," she said rolling her eyes like it was totally obvious.

Rue was bristling with fury, "She very well could have been, so answer me, why, didn't you tell him," she said slowly as if she was trying to control her temper.

Devon was examining her nails, "It wasn't my problem," she said not even bothering to look up.

Rue growled with fury and the air started heating up, mist started forming because of the humidity and it started circling her going faster and faster, she opened her eyes and looked straight at Devon who was starting to look startled. "It is your problem now," she said and a blast of fire and wind shot straight at Devon.

It stopped abruptly right before it hit her. The mist cleared and Devon was standing there checking her nails again, she looked up,

"What? I knew she wasn't going to hit me," Devon said, "I'm hungry, Nom what's for dinner?" Nom just stood there staring at them like we all were, "I SAID what's for DINNER!" she said looking really dangerous.

"Um, uh… uh… I'll go…Lasagna!" he said looking scared.

"Yeah! I like Lasagna!" she said sweetly and then skipped to the edge of the cliff, "I'm going out for a fly, it'll be ready when I get back… right?" Nom just nodded.

We all stared after her retreating figure.

"You know, before that I would have thought what you did with the fire and mist was the scariest thing I have ever saw… but sorry she just topped that," Iggy said slowly.

"How did you do that?" Fang said slowly walking up to Rue putting a hand on her forehead. "I…I don't know… what did I…" Rue looked up at Fang, "I don't know what happened to me, I would have never shot anything at Devon… ever," she looked scared.

"But still, she would have never said anything like that…ever. Oh, you know one day she's really going to get it…" Rue muttered looking furiously out into the distance. A tree caught fire on a nearby mountain. "Oops…" she muttered, "Um, how do I…" She stared at it trying to get it to go out but it just made it bigger.

"You're really bad at that," Jace said calmly, "look you can't fight fire with fire or it'll make the fire bigger," he said pointing to the tree. A jet of water shot out of his finger and doused the flame.

"Woah…" he said looking down at my hand, "That's weird," he muttered pointing at the tree again, suddenly all the burnt leaves started growing back. "Um… how did I?"

"Well that's not the point… I'm gonna go find Devon and make her explain…" she muttered and took off into the twinkling sky.

_See Max, that's her fatal flaw, she let's her anger get to her and it has very dangerous outcomes…as you can see. _

I groan. Shit… the Voice was back.

_**Rue- ZOMG that is like… FREAKING SWEET! –Starts staring at things with intense concentration-**_

_**Jace- True dat… -starts mimicking her-**_

_**Me- -rolls eyes- see I TOLD you something good would come out of this**_

_**Fang- Who said this was good? She could burn down the whole house now!**_

_**Rue- You pessimist… I could also burn like a whole battalion of Erasers too**_

_**Max- I'm going with Fang on this one**_

_**Rue- Who asked you?**_

_**Max- Didn't you hear the Voice? Fatal Flaw… FATAL!**_

_**Rue- I don't have that bad of a temper… -gets hit by an acorn falling from a tree…tree gets burned to crisp- **_

_**Fang-…Right… still you're going to kill us**_

_**Me- No I'm not, and be happy that I gave you…time with Max**_

_**Fang- Yeah…-sighs-**_

_**-Girl in audience starts sobbing- -He doesn't LOVE ME!- **_

_**-Fan girls run around the corner- ZOMGA! There he is…AHHHHH! - Charges- **_

_**Fang- Why can't you like, make a ring of fire! –Panics- **_

_**Rue- IT DOESN'T WORK ON COMMAND**_

_**Max- THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THE FREAKING POINT OF IT!**_

_**Rue- Don't ask ME! **_

_**the Voice- In their teenage years, people experiment with their emotions, people need to experiment with their emotions to grow, do not stunt that growth Max, embrace it. **_

_**Max- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? MY SEX ED. TEACHER? **_

_**Rue- God…I'm going to die… **_

_**Me- Why don't you just fly away again?**_

_**Rue- Touché! **_

_**Jace- What? –Voice fades from rapidly flying away-**_

_**Rue- You had to be there… -turns to audience- Remember to punch Ayden for me! You can also kick him too, whichever… HE NEEDS TO DIE!**_

_**Deep Narrator voice comes from the sky- Will Rue and Max survive to see the sunset? Will Fang and Jace not get trampled from rampaging teens? Tune in next time to find out. **_

_**Me- Wow… well I am SOOOOOOO sorry again it's been a while... but hey... it was interesting right? Well I guess you can go punch Ayden for now… (Hint hint, Nudge, nudge,)**_

_**Nudge- -comes out with hair in curlers- Did anyone call me?**_


	19. Rue and Tiffany make up sort of

**_Hey Ya'll I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY Sorry it's been like FIVE FREAKING MONTHS but you know we have school and all and mine started using this really wierd grading system called the "IB grading system," One the first progress report i got a B... YES A B! But... those don't count so phew._**

**_Haha, so yeah... REALLY sorry... but a lot has happened right? Justin Bieber won the AMA when it OBVIOUSLY should have been ANY of the others... Mockingjay came out... and I hated the end... BUUUT GO TEAM PEETA! It's my team, and always has been. I'm just a super objective person and felt really srry for Gale when I read all those Team Gale people's fanfics_**

Hey Voice long time no hear, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I DIDN'T KNOW FANG WAS NICK?

_Max, life is about learning, not cheating off someone else's brain._

You ARE my brain

_Are you so sure about that?_

Wait… explain… now

_I told you Max you must learn for yourself._

Screw you

"Um…Max?" Nom said looking at me funny, I realized I must have said that out loud. "It's her Voice," Fang said bored, "She has a Voice in her head,"

"Well I'm gonna go get started on the lasagna so I don't die," Nom said walking toward the cave.

"Nah, do like… something else and see what happens," Rue landed and walked over to us, "I can't find her, but I bet she'll show up,"

"Jace?" Tiffany muttered opening her eyes, "ZOMG Don't look at me!" she said jumping out of his arms and running to the edge of the cliff.

"You can't climb down," Rue said, "You'll slip,"

"Like you know anything…" she said smiling like she knew something, "I have wings," she said triumphantly and jumped off the cliff. Well she did have wings but she obviously didn't know how to use them she flapped a few times and then slipped, not flapping hard enough to actually get anywhere.

Rue sighed and dived down again and brought her back up, "Yeah, so do we," she said gesturing to us who all had our wings spread, "So… so your NOT vampires,"

"No, we're angels," Rue said rolling her eyes, "Here to punish unruly humans…"

"SO I MADE OUT WITH AN ANGEL!" she squealed, Fang, Iggy, Nom and I unsuccessfully tried to keep our laughter in.

"Yup, and that was your test… and you failed, because you climbed through the window and molested him. Plus you made a little girl cry," Rue said smirking.

"WHAT! Does that mean I'm going to hell? I'm sorry for all the crack, that was only once and I'm really, really, really sorry. Don't hurt me!" she said falling to her knees in front of Rue, "Please I'll do anything,"

"She was kidding," Jace said flushing slightly while the rest of us cracked up laughing.

"Oh, well so that dream where the hairy guy was dangling me was real?" he nodded, "Oh… then sorry I thought you were a bitch… you saved my life," she said truly apologetic.

"It's cool… I guess," she said smirking kind of.

'So… can you teach me to fly like that?" Tiffany said her eyes wide like Rue was now her idol, this was funny.

"Sure, let's go," she said smiling that devilish smile of hers, "Wait, don't we want to figure out how she got wings?" Fang said seriously. "Later, she needs to know how to fly," Rue said evilly.

"Okay so first we go up to that cliff," she said pointing to one high up there, "So we drive?" she said, Rue laughed, "No, I carry you up there," she said, "Or, Jace does," she said looking at him. "Sure," he said and picked her up; I could see her cheeks flush with pleasure… Rue rolled her eyes again.

They flew up to the cliff, "Okay Jace you go away now," Rue said smiling, "Why?" he said looking at her funny, "Because, your making her lose her concentration," she said rolling her eyes again, if she does that any more her eyes are going to be permanently screwed.

"Okay…" he said cautiously flying back over to us, "Okay so here are 3 things you have to remember, keep flapping as hard as you can, don't stop, and make sure not to run into a cliff," Rue said turning back to Tiffany, "Okay you got that?"

"Yeah, just keep flapping and don't run into a cliff… that won't be so hard," she said nodding, "Good," Rue said and then shoved her off the cliff, she dropped like a rock and started screaming again. Rue sighed and brought her back up.

"Sorry, I forgot rule 1 and 2," she said sheepishly. I started cracking up, Rue was having fun.

"It's okay, but don't scream… just move your wings," Rue said again, I could tell she wanted to laugh too. "Okay… wait so-" Rue had shoved her off again. This time she managed to stay in place kind of… at least she wasn't dropping.

"Good, now flap harder," Rue shouted down to her, "I can't!" she said back her voice filled with panic, "Yes you can… your not that weak," Rue shouted down at her, "Jace is waiting," she smirked.

This time Tiffany was able to gain a few feet. Rue laughed, her eyes sparkling malevolently, "Okay… let's try this," she said and suddenly there was a playful fire licking at her designer jeans. Tiffany screamed and gained a few more feet.

I laughed, "Come on, let's just go inside… leave them to it," I said turning around, "But this is funny," Iggy whined. "Yeah I know…" I said smirking, "But seriously, Jace is too much of a distraction right?" I ruffle his hair.

"What can I say? The ladies love me," he said arrogant again. "Did I look so stupid when Max taught me to fly?" Dylan asked as we went back inside.

"Yes, it was hilarious," Fang said seriously, "You sucked man,"

"Yeah… you did," I said smirking, "Ah; hey can I push you off the roof again?"

"Yeah… no thanks," he said rolling his eyes.

Tiffany was beaming when they finally came back in, "OMG I can fly now! Like it's so amazing thanks Rue!" she said giving her a giant hug which she tolerated and she yawned.

"Mmm, sorry," she said running her hand through her long blond hair, "Maybe I should be getting home…" she said looking kind of sad.

"It's cool, you could stay here for a bit, get some sleep," I said, "We'll find out about the wings tomorrow,"

"Yeah, she can sleep on mine until we get another," Rue said grabbing one of the brownies Iggy had made. "Really? You're going to let me stay with you," she said pulling me into a giant hug, "Well you can't exactly go back to your parents with wings…" Rue said leaning against the counter, "Besides now that you do the Erasers will be after you, meaning that the safest place to be would be with us,"

"Really? OMG thanks you soooooo much!" she said hugging her again. Rue just smirked, "Yeah well your exhausted, trust me I can read emotions," she said, "But before you go to bed," she said tugging a packet out of her back pocket, "I'm getting rid of this," she said holding up a plastic bag with little packets of powder in them.

"Shit, those aren't mine," she said holding her hands up. Rue laughed, "I know, but still," she said and they erupted into flames.

She led her into the house and came back later smirking holding a pile of clothes, "What are you doing?" Jace asked as she dumped the pile onto the floor and got out container of gasoline.

"Burning her clothes," Rue said dumping the contents onto the clothes, "She did have weed on her and she is my size,"

"Here," she said throwing an article of clothing at Jace, "You can keep the bra if you want," she said smirking and the remaining clothes burst into flames on the floor.

"Ew, no," he said holding the really padded thing out and dropping it into the flames, "I'll pass,"

"So whose was that anyways?" Fang asked nudging the pile carefully as if he wasn't completely trusting in Rue. She scowled at his and went to get a dustpan. "Her sisters... she's an idiot, 'Oh its okay I'll keep your weed for you, no problem no need for you to risk anything,'" she said in a high airy voice, "See complete idiot," she glared at Jace for emphasis.

"It's not MY fault," he said hands up again, Rue scoffed. "So will we be okay here for tonight?" I asked peering out the window, "Yes… probably, they won't come back until they get some sort of new plan. Ayden had no idea what he was doing…," Rue said tiredly as she sank down on a chair and put her head in her hands.

"Actually I think he knew exactly what he was doing," Nom said for once super serious, looking deep into both Rue and Jace's eyes. They flinched. "Well I'm going to go see if the kids are alright," Jace said quickly. "And… I'll… I'll go see what Tiffany's up too," Rue said popping up awkwardly. They both turned and fled down the hallway.

Nom rolled his eyes and pulled the lasagna out of the oven, "And she was talking of idiots," he muttered. "Well I'm going to go look Devon and Angel," I said stretching. "They're probably pouting in a tree somewhere,"

"Nah, their developing their super evil plan to take over the world which also happens to involve melting the polar ice caps and polluting the oceans," Iggy muttered. "They'll come home when their good and ready,"

"Uh, uh I am not risking another 'Oh, I'm going to go leave and join up with a mad scientist who wants to stick me with some steroid crap that's supposed to enhance my abilities but really just makes me die on the inside',"

Just then Angel and Devon walked into the room looking tired and younger, at the same time Rue walked back in and froze, speechless. "I'm tired, goodnight Max," Angel said and gave me a hug. I patted her awkwardly on the back, dumbfounded. "Me too, night Rue," Devon said and did the same to Rue. Rue was frozen with the confused expression on her face. Oblivious to our confusion they turned and walked down the hallway.

"As much as I want to say that that was just part of their evil plan to take over the world I can only say that…" Rue said trailing off looking even more confused, "God, it's like she forgot the passed 3 hours,"

"You know the only thing I can connect this to is pregnancy brain… but if I suggested it Max would murder me and Nudge would somehow come to find out and tell me that it's somehow not possible and then explain in detail and I'd be scarred with too much information that I really didn't need to know,"

"Okay Iggy, thanks for the details," Jace said leaning on the wall rolling his eyes. Iggy flipped him off. "You know I'm way too tired to get mad at you for doing that," I said rubbing my eyes. "Yeah… I keeping that something about this is a dream… so I'm going to go to bed, and when I 'fall asleep' I'll wake up in real life," Rue said brightly.

"That didn't make any sense at all," Fang said shaking his head. "Go die," Rue said and flipped him off. "Okay I'm going to get mad for that," I muttered.

"You freaking hypocrite," Rue said aghast, "And you call yourself a fair and just leader?"

"Hey I never said fair, this is a Maxocracy remember?" I said smirking. Rue looked into my eye for a moment, "I hate you," she said muttered and stalked out of the room. "I second that," Jace said nodding and heading out too. "Yeah… whatever," Iggy muttered and he and Nom followed suit.

I let out a breath and close my eyes. I feel Fang's hard, muscular arms wrap around me, "It'll be okay Max," he said and put his chin on top of my head. "I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about the gigantic mess that I must now clean up," I said leaning back into him. He snorted, "It can wait until morning," When I don't respond he says, "You do know that Rue's sleeping in your bed," I roll my eyes, "Of course she is,"

"And you do know there's another floor, with spare rooms," he said edging on. "I can see where this is going," I say. "And?" he adds questioningly. "And I'm wondering why we're not up there right now," I said taking his hand and tugging lightly.

He pulls me toward him and buries his head into my hair, "I love you Max," "Must I even respond?" I ask running my hand through his hair. I feel his smile on my shoulder in response.

I hear a faint tittering laugh in the distance… Rue's laugh. Nah, I must be imagining things…

**_So again... REALLY REALLY REALLY srry... I'll update soon again though! Review? Punch Ayden? Maybe a Glad to have u back? XPPP_**


End file.
